


Dans le Noir

by KumaJeanne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Sharing a Bed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaJeanne/pseuds/KumaJeanne
Summary: Depuis un combat particulièrement rude contre un Akumatisé, Ladybug fait des cauchemars. Beaucoup de cauchemars - au point d'en affecter son sommeil et ses compétences de superhéroïne. Les seules fois où elle parvient à dormir de manière apaisée sont lorsqu'elle s'endort dans les bras de son partenaire, Chat Noir.C'est alors que Chat Noir a une idée : se glisser dans la chambre de sa partenaire pour qu'elle puisse enfin trouver un sommeil serein. Ladybug accepte à une condition : que ces nuits se déroulent dans l'obscurité totale, pour que même détransformés, leurs identités mutuelles ne soient pas révélées.Les masques tombent mieux dans le noir...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Merci de lire ma fic ! Elle était initialement postée sur Wattpad, mais j'ai décidé de la poster sur AO3 pour la faire voyager un peu plus loin. 
> 
> \- J'ai cru comprendre que Chat Noir pouvait voir dans le noir dans la série, mais je n'avais pas vu l'épisode où il faisait usage de ce pouvoir dans la série... Désolée, essayez de voir au-delà de cette petite faille de scénario... Bonne lecture !

Cette histoire avait commencé d'une manière très classique : le Papillon avait encore akumatisé Monsieur Ramier. Par conséquent, Monsieur Pigeon semait la pagaille dans Paris pour la quarante-septième fois de l'année.

En soi, rien de neuf sous le soleil pour Ladybug et Chat Noir, que toute la capitale s'attendait à voir voltiger sur les toits d'un instant à l'autre pour ramener à lui l'homme aux pigeons. En attendant, on scrutait le ciel sous un parapluie, en dépit du ciel bleu dans le ciel, pour éviter les déjections des nombreux volatiles que l'Akumatisé semait derrière lui.

Seulement, cette fois, Ladybug ne voltigeait pas. C'était plutôt l'inverse : elle était écrasée contre une cheminée, après un raté de yo-yo.

« Ma lady ! » s'exclama Chat Noir alors que la superhéroïne se laissait lamentablement retomber sur le toit en ardoise sur lequel elle était censée se rattraper.

Ladybug vit la silhouette et les cheveux blonds de son partenaire lui cacher le soleil. Elle voulut se lever, pour lui prouver que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler pour un raté de yo-yo – même s'il était notoirement connu que Ladybug n'en avait jamais subi un seul en deux ans de bons et loyaux services -, mais impossible. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle.

« J'ai compté, annonça Chat Noir. Trente-six bâillements depuis le début de cette mission. Je t'ai connue avec plus d'énergie que ça, Bugynette.

-Désolée, Chat Noir... Tu peux m'aider à me relever, s'il te plaît ? soupira Ladybug en levant un bras pour que son partenaire l'attrape.

-Tu n'as même pas la force pour me reprocher de t'avoir appelée Bugynette, souligna le héros félin. Si c'est pour que tu t'écrases contre la cheminée suivante, je ne préfère pas. »

Chat Noir plissa les yeux alors que Ladybug était en train d'entreprendre un laborieux retour sur ses deux pieds par elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma lady ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que même un cathéter entier de café ne suffirait pas à te réveiller, ces temps-ci ? »

La superhéroïne fronça les sourcils. Non, elle n'avait clairement pas l'énergie pour un interrogatoire aujourd'hui.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Chat Noir. Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Dans la mesure où capturer l'akuma qui exploite les sentiments négatifs de ce pauvre Monsieur Ramier sera nettement plus dur sans toi, si, ça me regarde. Je ne suis pas un grand adepte du travail en solitaire. »

Touchée, songea piteusement Ladybug.

Pourtant, impossible de raconter à Chat Noir qu'elle ne dormait pratiquement plus depuis une semaine – pile la date où ils avaient dû affronter un ennemi particulièrement féroce : Cracheur de Feu. Il était apparu ce fameux jour où la classe de Marinette était en observation à la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng pour apprendre à faire du pain soi-même.

Cet akumatisé-là était né des sentiments négatifs d'un artistique de cirque fraîchement arrivé à Paris, et peu informé des règlements municipaux vis-à-vis des flammes qu'il faisait sortir de sa bouche pour amuser les touristes sur les quais de Seine. Quand l'agent Roger était venu lui mettre une amende particulièrement salée, il était devenu une cible de choix pour le Papillon.

C'est de cette frustration qui avait donné naissance à tant d'akumatisés déjà qu'était né un des adversaires les plus redoutables que Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient eu à affronter.

Ladybug avait déjà été confrontée à des vilains capables de recouvrir Paris de glace ou d'eau, de lever des armées diverses et variées, de créer des illusions et de briser des relations. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle pensait avoir tout vu.

Et pourtant, Cracheur de Feu était passé par une voie bien moins sophistiquée pour arriver à ses fins. Une voie bien moins sophistiquée, certes, mais les techniques les plus primitives étaient parfois les meilleurs.

Cracheur de Feu avait incendié Paris. Il avait d'abord mis le feu au périphérique pour isoler la couronne ; puis il s'était attaqué aux grands bâtiments : le Louvre, la Tour Eiffel... et la Place des Vosges, tout près de là où se trouvait la boulangerie tenue par les parents de Marinette. Sa boulangerie – sa maison, son foyer, ses parents et ses amis. Le feu s'y était propagé à une vitesse affolante.

Une attaque directe pour la fille sous le masque.

Jusqu'à présent, les attaques par les akumatisés du Papillon n'avaient jamais fait de mort ; cette soirée-là, elles n'en avaient jamais été aussi près. Ladybug ressentait encore la chaleur des flammes alors qu'elle et Chat Noir tentaient d'extirper le plus de Parisiens possibles du feu, l'inquiétude qui lui dévorait les entrailles alors que le Cracheur de Feu était introuvable et qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle retrouverait de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng si elle s'éternisait plus longtemps... L'anxiété, la peur, son Miraculous qui sonnait de plus en plus fréquemment, tout ça l'empêchait de comprendre comment se servir du Lucky Charm qu'elle venait d'invoquer. En somme, dans Paris comme dans sa tête, c'était le chaos.

Ça n'a été que grâce à Chat Noir, qui en cataclysmant des débris pour libérer plusieurs Parisiens dont les parents de Marinette et quelques-un de ses camarades, qu'elle avait réussi in extremis à retrouver son calme et à comprendre comment se servir du Lucky Charm et à ramener Cracheur de Feu à la raison. En capturant l'akuma, elle avait réussi à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire disparaître les flammes, les brûlures sur les corps des Parisiens et à restaurer l'apparence initiale de tout ce qui avait brûlé.

Pourtant, elle savait bien que cette mission n'avait pas été normale, et l'avait affectée plus que d'habitude : en dépit de ses pouvoirs, Paris s'était retrouvée sous une épaisse couche de suie qui avaient pris cinq jours entiers pour tout nettoyer. La peine était double pour l'appartement de sa famille, au-dessus de la boulangerie : la suie s'était tellement incrustée dans toute l'habitation que l'appartement en était devenu inhabitable. Même si la boulangerie était encore en service, Marinette et ses parents avaient dû temporairement déménager dans un appartement habituellement loué aux touristes sur une célèbre plateforme en ligne, dégoté à la hâte par le maire Bourgeois, tout frais payé par la mairie.

L'habitation dénichée pour la famille Dupain-Cheng était tout à fait sympathique, et la nouvelle chambre où devait désormais dormir Marinette l'était encore plus. Pourtant, et on venait au cœur du problème, elle ne dormait plus. L'idée-même d'un sommeil serein n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, au vu de tous les cauchemars impliquant du feu et des proches coincées dans une boulangerie enflammée qu'elle faisait chaque soir.

Mais comment dire à Chat Noir que l'invincible, la courageuse Ladybug, tremblait tous les soirs dans son lit avec des flammes lui dansant sous les yeux ?

Tentant d'effacer de son esprit le souvenir de ces nuits houleuses, elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et tapota gentiment la joue de Chat Noir.

« Comme si j'allais t'abandonner, mon chaton ! Allez, allons capturer l'akuma de Monsieur Ramier et finissons-en avant que je ne lui ronfle dessus. »

Et elle lança à nouveau son yo-yo pour repartir à la poursuite du super-vilain, coupant court à la conversation.

\-----------------------------

« Détransformation. »

Monsieur Pigeon s'étant montré plus coriace que d'habitude, ce ne fut lorsque la nuit fut tombée que Marinette se glissa par le Velux de sa nouvelle chambre pour retomber lourdement sur son lit. Ses parents étaient déjà couchés, la croyant chez Alya pour terminer un exposé. Tikki apparut à ses côtés, et toutes deux grimacèrent quand elles aperçurent les cernes de l'adolescente, qui commençaient à atteindre une taille considérable.

« Heureusement que le masque cache ça, sinon Chat Noir aurait été d'autant plus inquiet... soupira Marinette.

-Est-ce que tu vas arriver à dormir, ce soir ? s'inquiéta son Kwami.

-Il va bien falloir, Tikki... Je n'en peux plus. Ces cauchemars sont en train de nuire à mes capacités de super-héroïne... »

Elle allait s'affaler sur son nouveau lit, quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle allait encore devoir appliquer une épaisse couche de cache-cernes pour dissimuler les crevasses sous ses yeux, demain...

« Et puis, je suis censée posséder le Miraculous de la coccinelle, pas celui du panda ! » s'agaça-t-elle, se précipitant vers l'interrupteur pour éteindre la lumière et dissimuler son reflet et les cernes.

La chambre flambant neuve, ses rideaux à pois et les quelques photos d'Adrien ayant survécu à la suie et ayant déménagé vers ces nouveaux murs disparurent dans l'obscurité. Elle se glissa sous la couette, s'allongeant sur le dos pour toiser le plafond.

Je peux y arriver, songea-t-elle. Je peux arriver à dormir.

« Bonne nuit, Tikki... murmura-t-elle.

-Bonne nuit, Marinette. » répondit le Kwami d'un ton soucieux.

L'esprit s'installa confortablement à côté d'elle, et rapidement, son souffle se fit plus régulier. Comme d'habitude, elle s'endormait toujours plus vite après une mission. La jeune fille aurait aimé que ce soit son cas, à elle aussi.

Marinette était seule. Elle continua à fixer le plafond, mais dans le noir total de sa chambre, il n'était aussi sombre et profond qu'une tâche d'encre. On distinguait à peine la forme des meubles.

L'obscurité et la respiration régulière de Tikki auraient dû bercer Marinette, et le sommeil lui piquait les yeux, et pourtant, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se décider à dormir. Elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si elle fermait les paupières.

Le feu. La crainte qu'un Akumatisé encore plus puissant que Cracheur de Feu apparaisse pendant son sommeil. L'envie de vérifier que ses parents étaient bien dans leur lit, en sécurité, et pas dans une boulangerie aux prises aux flammes. Et puis, finalement, un sommeil troublé, haché de rêves impliquant plusieurs super-vilains déjà combattus la mettant de plus en plus en difficulté chaque nuit.

Rien qu'en y pensant, sa respiration s'était accélérée. Soudain, elle manquait d'air. Elle se redressa dans son lit, tentée par l'idée d'allumer la lumière, mais elle réveillerait Tikki – en plus d'apercevoir à nouveaux ces fichus cernes, signe de son échec à dormir lors des nuits précédentes.

Elle avait chaud, et cette idée la ramenait à son combat contre Cracheur de Feu. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Pas encore. Je veux juste dormir. Dormir. S'il vous plaît.

Et soudain, boum. Son corps rebondit sur le lit.

Quelque chose venait de tomber d'une façon gracieuse sur le matelas, probablement depuis le Velux. Marinette prit son souffle, sur le point de crier de terreur. Un Akumatisé ? Un voleur ? Un sbire du Papillon qui venait la capturer ?

« Tikki, transfo...

-Belle soirée, n'est-ce-pas, ma lady ? » chuchota joyeusement une voix familière.

Non ? Si ? Non ? songea Marinette. Impossible ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour l'appeler comme ça, et si cette personne était là, alors...

« Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je t'ai suivie. Sur les toits, expliqua son partenaire.

-Mais... Mais comment ?... Tu ne peux pas... »

Elle tendit la main devant elle, et la vague silhouette qui se tenait devant elle avança la tête. Elle posa la main sur ce qu'elle devina être la chevelure de ce nouveau venu, et en bougeant ses doigts, elle distingua clairement deux bouts de tissus de part et d'autre de la tête. Des oreilles de chat. Chat Noir s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Les toits n'ont pas de boîte aux lettres, ma lady. Impossible de connaître ton nom depuis ici. Je t'ai juste vue passer par cette fenêtre, c'est tout. Inutile de craindre pour ton identité, ce n'est pas ça que je cherche.

-...Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu étais sur mon toit ? demanda Marinette.

-Depuis ton retour ici, répondit Chat Noir.

-Alors tu as entendu ma conversation avec mon Kwami ? » poursuivit-elle, angoissée.

Tikki avait mentionné son véritable nom plusieurs fois. Maitre Fu l'avait pourtant suffisamment prévenue : si Chat Noir et elle connaissait mutuellement leurs identités, ce serait une catastrophe, et leurs Miraculous respectifs devraient être rendus. A cette idée, son cœur s'affola.

« Juste une partie sur un panda... fit Chat Noir d'un ton amusé. C'est vrai qu'ils partagent avec les coccinelles le fait d'avoir des tâches noires, mais le rouge te sied nettement mieux que le blanc, ma lady.

-Si tu ne cherchais pas mon identité, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, dans ce cas ? dit-elle, trop épuisée pour chercher de quoi répondre à son compliment.

\- Oh, heu... Je venais voir si tu dormais. Tout simplement. »

Marinette écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton soudainement plus sérieux de Chat Noir, puis en le sentant bouger sur son lit pour s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle remercia silencieusement l'obscurité de servir de masque temporaire - à la fois pour cacher sa véritable identité au héros félin, mais aussi pour dissimuler ses joues devenues écarlates.

« Quoi ?

-Etant donné ton état de fatigue, je me suis douté que tu devais subir des insomnies... Mais dans le doute, j'ai préféré venir vérifier. Avec le noir qu'il fait dans cette chambre, ça ne risque rien, pas vrai ? »

Marinette ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle entendait le Miraculous de Chat Noir biper, mais même en cas de détransformation de sa part, jamais elle n'arriverait à voir son visage. D'habitude, elle était celle en charge de la conception des plans, mais il fallait admettre que son partenaire venait de la bluffer.

« Tu sais... Je t'ai aussi entendue parler de cauchemars, fit doucement Chat Noir.

-Ah, ça... »

Marinette ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, la honte ou bien la peur, mais dans tous les cas, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Chat Noir, tu sais, je... J'aimerais bien que ça ne m'arrive pas, mais... Depuis Cracheur de Feu, je...

-Pas besoin d'en dire plus, ma lady. Je comprends. »

Marinette poussa un soupir tremblant, n'arrivant pas à mettre de mots sur la gratitude qu'elle ressentait envers son partenaire en ce moment précis. Pas besoin de douter : si Chat Noir disait qu'il la comprenait, c'est qu'il la comprenait vraiment. Il était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un menteur.

Elle se demanda brièvement ce que vivais Chat Noir dans sa propre vie pour pouvoir sembler aussi compréhensif, mais la fatigue lui embrouillait de plus en plus l'esprit.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Hein ?

-Sans vouloir me vanter, je fais un oreiller plutôt confortable. »

Elle sentit la main de Chat Noir se poser sur son bras, et elle comprit. Quelque part, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas plutôt éviter ce genre d'interaction avec lui en dehors de ses missions, détransformée. Ce n'était pas prudent - Tikki désapprouverait certainement.

Mais d'un autre côté, elle était tellement fatiguée... Si fatiguée qu'elle se sentit tomber comme une masse contre le torse de Chat Noir, les muscles fourbus par sa course-poursuite contre Monsieur Pigeon.

« Je te le promets, ma lady, ce soir, rien ne pourra t'attaquer. » murmura-t-il.

Marinette sentait déjà ses paupières s'alourdir, alors qu'il ajouta :

« Je veille. »

Elle voulut répondre qu'elle n'en doutait pas, mais le sommeil lui tomba dessus comme une véritable massue.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Marinette entama, entre les bras de Chat Noir, sa première nuit sans cauchemars.


	2. Chapitre 2

« **Détransformation.** »

Adrien se glissa en silence à l'intérieur de sa chambre, les rayons du soleil commençant tout juste à illuminer l'immense pièce où il était supposé avoir passé la nuit. Son Kwami apparut à ses côtés, et plaça ses pattes minuscules contre ses hanches d'un air sévère.

« **Honnêtement, Adrien, je ne suis pas dû genre à vouloir te faire la morale, mais cette nuit était tout bonnement...**

- **...Formidable ? Romantique ? Réconfortante ?** suggéra le garçon, encore un peu sous le choc.

- **...J'allais dire déraisonnable.** » répliqua Plagg.

Adrien ignora le Kwami et pressa le bouton « snooze » du réveil qui était censé le réveiller, s'il avait effectivement dormi dans son lit. Il passa une main sur son visage. Plagg ne le sermonnait pas souvent, mais il avait raison, il le savait.

Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde ses actes. Lui aussi, après la mort de sa mère, avait connu les nuits d'insomnie à lutter contre le sommeil pour éviter autant que possible les mauvais rêves. Lui aussi connaissait les joies d'être somnolent toute la sainte journée. Alors, lorsqu'il avait vu Ladybug se prendre cette cheminée par manque de sommeil, il devait en être sûr – voilà pourquoi il l'avait suivie. La suite, il manquait de superlatifs pour décrire à quel point il l'avait appréciée.

« **Est-ce que tu te rends au moins compte qu'à tout moment, vous auriez pu découvrir vos identités respectives ?** poursuivit Plagg. **Ce serait la fin de tout !**

- **Tu as essayé de me le dire au moins quinze fois lorsque ma propre transformation est arrivée à son terme, cette nuit...** » soupira Adrien.

Evidemment, au bout d'un certain temps, Chat Noir s'était détransformé à son tour. Ils étaient alors restés là, à sommeiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'obscurité la plus totale sous leurs véritables identités. Il avait encore peine à croire que lui, Adrien Agreste, tenait entre ses bras une Ladybug parfaitement vulnérable – la fille sous le masque, celle dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps. C'était parfaitement irréel, et pourtant...

« **En attendant** , fit-il en voyant Plagg ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, je ne sais toujours rien d'elle. **C'était juste pour l'aider, d'accord ? C'était... dans l'intérêt de la sécurité des Parisiens.** »

En revanche, ce qu'il n'allait jamais dire à son Kwami, c'est que l'idée de découvrir son identité lui avait peut-être traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois au cours de la nuit. Allumer une petite veilleuse, ne serait-ce que pour éclairer la chambre et glaner des indices sur ce qu'était Ladybug dans le monde civil... Heureusement, le poids de sa partenaire contre lui l'empêchait de bouger et servait de garde-fou ; il n'avait osé se déplacer que vers six heures du matin, quand il s'était senti obligé de rentrer à cause de la lumière matinale qui risquait de tout dévoiler, et à cause de la réaction potentielle de Nathalie et de son père s'ils ne le trouvaient pas dans son lit.

Il défit les draps pour donner l'illusion qu'il y avait passé la nuit, avant d'ajouter pour sa défense :

« **De toute façon, c'est parce que Ladybug était épuisée qu'elle a autorisé que ce genre de chose arrive. Ma lady est trop raisonnable dans son état normal pour que ça se reproduise. Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.** »

_Plus jamais, hein..._

Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais il n'eût même pas le temps d'imaginer ce que sa partenaire pouvait penser de cette nuit : la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Nathalie, toujours tirée aux quatre épingles mêmes à des heures aussi matinales.

« **Adrien. Il est temps pour nous de partir au collège. Tâchez de vous préparer rapidement.** »

L'adolescent tenta de se donner une mine endormie afin de détourner l'attention de Nathalie et de ses yeux attentifs, qui par habitude furetaient autour de sa chambre.

« **Très bien. Allons-y.** »

\-----------------------

« **Miracle ! Marinette Dupain-Cheng n'a pas eu de panne de réveil ce matin ! Faites tous un vœu, vous autres !** » railla Chloé en voyant la fille du boulanger le plus apprécié de Paris aux portes de leur salle de classe.

Alors que cette moquerie retentissait encore en écho dans tout le collège, Adrien n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que lui et Nino furent bousculés par Alya, Juleka, Mylène, Alix et Rose qui accourraient à toute allure auprès de leur amie.

« **Marinette !**

- **Tu es tombée du lit ?**

- **Tu es malade ?**

- **Tu as confondu le café instantané de ton père avec la boîte de Nesquik et c'est pour ça que tu as l'air aussi réveillée, ce matin ?**

- **ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le café ait eu un petit goût de brûlé, dans ce cas !**

- **Chloé !** siffla une voix – celle d'Alya, en l'occurrence.

- **Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?** »

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil dans la direction de Marinette. Les incendies provoqués par Cracheur de Feu demeuraient un souvenir douloureux, même si Ladybug en avait arrangé la plupart des dégâts. Personne n'avait oublié comment la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng avait manqué de partir en fumée, et Marinette, déjà une grande adepte des pannes de réveil, était arrivée encore plus en retard en cours que d'habitude depuis.

Souvent, elle avait des résidus de poussière de plâtre dans les cheveux, ou encore des traces de suie sur le bout de son nez. Les travaux de reconstruction chez elle devaient être monstrueux.

Adrien tenta de se frayer un chemin autour des très soucieuses amies de Marinette pour aller la saluer. Après tout, ils étaient amis, maintenant : ils étaient déjà allés au cinéma ensemble, et Marinette lui rendait l'immense service de l'inviter indirectement à ses sorties avec Alya et Nino alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, par vidéoconférence.

« **Marinette ! Tu as bonne mine, ce matin !** »

Immédiatement, cette dernière devint cramoisie, et Adrien la vit agiter ses bras dans des positions qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

« **Quoi ? Moi, bonne mine ? Non, toi, tu as bonne mine ! Enfin, heu, non, tu n'as pas bonne mine, j'ai bonne mine, et...** »

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Trouver la force d'être aussi amusante alors qu'elle avait failli perdre tout ce qu'elle connaissait ! Décidément, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cette fille était un vrai boute-en-train.

« **Même de bon matin, tu es toujours aussi marrante !** » constata-t-il.

Il crut entendre quelqu'un se frapper le visage du plat de la main – Alya, peut-être ? – mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Les joues de Marinette s'enflammèrent de plus belle, et c'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle évitait son regard avec une application toute particulière. Adrien lui lança un sourire embarrassé.

« **Tu sais, je ne suis toujours pas repassé à la boulangerie, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé...** (il remarqua que le sourire gêné de Marinette s'était figé). **Si mon père m'en donnait l'autorisation, on pourrait peut-être jouer aux jeux vidéo ensemble, tu sais, comme la dernière fois...** »

Il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un vœu pieu – comme si son père allait lui donner sa permission ! – mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Marinette redresse la tête et rugisse :

« **Sûrement pas !** »

Son cri fut tellement fort qu'il en avait interrompu les bavardages divers qui avaient cours dans la classe. Tout le monde se retourna vers eux comme d'un seul homme, et Adrien passa une main dans sa nuque, déconcerté.

« **Ah, heu... Très bien, alors.** »

Mademoiselle Bustier entra dans la salle, et il fut obligé de retourner à sa place. Nino, à côté de lui, lui jeta un regard désabusé signifiant clairement « Ah, les filles... »

Pourtant, Adrien ne comptait pas en rester là.

\---------------------------

Ce que l'adolescent ignorait, c'était que deux rangs derrière lui, au bureau de Marinette, c'était le branle-bas-de-combat – encore plus que d'habitude, du moins.

« **C'est la cata, Alya ! La cata !** gémit l'adolescente à voix basse.

- **Oui, je confirme** , asséna Alya. **Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, au juste ? Honnêtement, je sais qu'Adrien est très tolérant vis-à-vis de... Hé, Marinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le spectacle de sa meilleure amie marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe d'un air dément.

« **Marinette ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?**

- **Je récite une prière.**

- **Pourquoi faire ?**

- **Afin de remercier le Ciel, Bouddha, Mahomet et je ne sais qui d'autre pour qu'Adrien n'ait pas en plus remarqué le cache-cernes** , répondit-elle d'un air désespéré en s'avachissant sur le bureau.

- **C'est bon, tu as fini ta comédie ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton cache-cernes est très discret. En plus...** fit Alya en passant délicatement un doigt juste en-dessous des yeux de Marinette. **Tu en as mis moins que d'habitude, non ?** »

Marinette, le menton posé à même le bois du bureau, grimaça. Comment lui expliquer ?

Alya était au courant pour tout. Ou du moins, de tout ce que Marinette pouvait lui expliquer tout en préservant ses secrets impliquant une tenue moulante à pois et un partenaire plus que félin. Elle savait pour les cauchemars, elle savait pour les insomnies, elle savait pour les dix-huit couches de cache-cernes qu'elle appliquait pour en dissimuler les dégâts.

Pour autant, Marinette ne voulait pas se rendre coupable d'un assassinat indirect. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Alya en lui provoquant une syncope si elle lui apprenait que cette nuit, elle avait réussi à esquiver les insomnies en dormant avec quelqu'un – et elle ne voulait pas se rendre coupable d'un double assassinat lorsqu'elle l'informerait que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Chat Noir.

A vrai dire, elle-même avait encore du mal à y croire. Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Elle avait tellement sommeil à ce moment-là qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé qu'elle avait juste dormi contre un très, très gros chat noir. Après tout, c'était doux, c'était chaud, et c'était réconfortant. Ce serait presque plus logique que _Chat Noir_ – le héros, pas l'animal – passant par sa fenêtre pour la bercer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Enfin, elle avait presque plus du mal à croire l'autre miracle de cette nuit : elle avait dormi, et sans cauchemar, de surcroît.

Alors, en guise d'explication, elle se contenta de marmonner :

« **J'ai... J'ai enfin réussi à dormir.**

- **Eh ben, ça te réussit, ma vieille ! Tu as l'air carrément plus fraîche que les autres jours...** »

Le visage de Marinette s'éclaircit aussitôt d'un sourire...

« **...mais pas assez fraîche pour avoir des réactions à peu près normales devant Adrien.** »

...avant de se rembrunir aussitôt.

« **Mais bon, une nuit ou deux de plus comme ça et ça devrait aller, hein ?** poursuivit Alya en haussant les épaules. **Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras enfin lui expliquer qu'avec l'incendie, tu as déménagé, et...**

- **Surtout pas !** fit Marinette avec le même affolement que devant Adrien quelques minutes plus tôt.

- **Mais pourquoi, enfin ? Depuis quand il faut avoir honte que son appartement soit en rénovation à cause de cet akumatisé et de ses flammes de malheur ?** »

Marinette soupira. Elle-même avait encore du mal à admettre que l'incendie l'avait affectée plus que les autres. D'habitude, elle était celle qui remontait le moral des autres. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était mystérieusement réapparue après l'incendie, tout le monde l'avait vue totalement en panique. Tout le monde s'était terriblement inquiété pour elle.

Voilà pourquoi, pour ne pas susciter encore plus l'inquiétude de ses camarades, elle avait décidé de garder pour elle ce déménagement inopiné, le temps des travaux. Seule Alya était au courant. Le maire Bourgeois leur avait confié que le nettoyage de l'appartement ne prendrait pas plus de quelques jours... Elle devait garder le cap, ne serait-ce que pour se prouver qu'elle était vraiment la même personne que celle qu'elle devenait lorsqu'elle portait le masque rouge à pois noirs.

« **Promets-moi juste que tu garderas le secret jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse à nouveau occuper l'appartement !** supplia Marinette.

- **Bien sûr, quelle amie je serais, sinon ? Essaye de profiter de ces jours hors de chez toi pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil, d'accord ? Te connaissant, en même pas cinq nuit, tu seras sur pied !** »

 _Cinq nuits..._ Les mots firent écho dans l'esprit de Marinette, mais elle n'eût même pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'une alarme stridente retentit.

« **Alerte akumatisé, les enfants !** » s'écria Mademoiselle Bustier.

Marinette vit par la fenêtre une nuée de pigeons passer aux dessus de Notre-Dame, et soupira. Quel était ces mots de latin que répétait souvent Mademoiselle Bustier dans ce genre de situations ?... Ah, oui. _Bis repetita._

\---------------------------

« **Bye bye, petit papillon !** »

Chat Noir observa sa Lady agiter son yoyo devant la Pyramide du Louvre afin de réparer les dégâts causés une énième fois par Monsieur Pigeon. Alors qu'il reposait Monsieur Ramier sur un banc, il se demanda si lui et sa partenaire ne devraient pas se reconvertir dans le nettoyage de fientes de pigeons. A ce stade, ça en deviendrait presque plus rentable que de bêtement sauver Paris.

« **Vous savez ce qu'on vous a dit la dernière fois, Monsieur Ramier. Un psychologue vous aiderait peut-être à ne pas prendre trop à cœur le moindre problème qui pourrait arriver à vos chers pigeons, vous savez ?**

- **J'ai essayé, Chat Noir, j'ai essayé...** gémit l'homme aux pigeons, toujours un peu flagada après ses transformations inopinées.

- **Je vous fais confiance pour la prochaine fois !** fit joyeusement le héros félin en brandissant son bâton, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait probablement avoir cette même conversation avec l'homme dès le lendemain. **Sur ce, à plus ta...**

- **Chat Noir, attends !** » fit la voix de Ladybug derrière lui.

Il atterrit en urgence sur un toit, où il fut rejoint en quelques mouvements de yoyo par sa partenaire. Il adressa un sourire jovial à cette dernière.

« **Bel atterrissage, ma Lady** , ne put-t-il s'empêcher de commenter en la voyant sciemment esquiver une cheminée.

- **Je dois te parler.** »

 _Cette fois, ça y est_ , se prépara mentalement Chat Noir en sentant venir la sentence. Il tenta du mieux possible de graver dans sa mémoire chaque instant de cette nuit, car une intuition lui soufflait que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

C'est pourquoi il manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il entendit Ladybug prononcer ces mots rapidement, comme s'ils la brûlaient :

« **Ce soir. Même endroit. Même heure qu'hier.** »

Elle marqua une pause et Chat Noir crut la voir rougir sous son masque lorsqu'elle ajouta avec encore plus de précipitation et en évitant soigneusement son regard :

« **S'il te plaît.**

- **Pardon ? Pour de vrai ? Incro... Enfin, je veux dire...** se rattrapa-t-il. **Bien sûr, ma Lady.**

- **En revanche, j'ai quelques conditions**. »

Chat Noir hocha la tête. Au point où il en était, il aurait pu accepter de dormir avec elle dans une grenouillère intégrale en pilou si elle le lui demandait. Ladybug leva un doigt.

« **Tout d'abord, tu ne viendras que lorsqu'il y aura une obscurité totale. Comme ça, aucun risque que l'un puisse voir l'autre, même transformé.** »

Elle leva un second doigt.

« **Ensuite, tu dois me promettre de ne chercher aucun renseignement. Aucun. En échange, je te promets de ne pas fouiner, moi non plus.** »

Chat Noir se retint de grimacer. C'était à croire que Ladybug avait senti son envie dévorante de fendre l'obscurité pour y trouver ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu ou un tout autre indice qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Mais il savait que sa Lady était la voix de la raison pour cette fois – alors il se plierait à ses volontés, comme toujours.

« **Quoi d'autre ?** demanda-t-il.

 **-Cinq nuits. Pas plus,** annonça fermement Ladybug, qui tentait visiblement de rendre tout ça le moins romantique possible.

- **Cinq nuits...** » répéta Chat noir.

Elle aurait pu lui annoncer sa victoire à l'Euro Millions qu'il n'aurait pas plus jubilé qu'à ce moment précis. C'était plus, bien plus que ce qu'il n'en avait jamais osé espérer. Devant l'attitude digne de Ladybug qui tentait de rendre ça le plus professionnel possible, il dût pourtant réfréner sa joie. Elle lui tendit sa main alors que leurs Miraculous respectifs bipaient de plus en plus vite.

« **Marché conclu ?** fit-elle.

- **...Est-ce que tu me fais vraiment confiance**? »

Ladybug détourna les yeux et Chat Noir dût se retenir de fondre devant sa carapace de super-héroïne au-dessus de tout qui se fendillait. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait ne pas se rendre compte de combien elle était adorable.

« **J'ai juste jugé que de mon sommeil pouvait dépendre la sécurité des Parisiens face aux attaques du Papillon, et qu'il valait mieux éviter ça, voilà tout.**

- **Alors, pour la sécurité des Parisiens, ma Lady ?** fit narquoisement Chat Noir en lui tendant la main à son tour.

- **Pour la sécurité des Parisiens, Chat Noir** , répondit Ladybug le plus professionnellement possible. **Marché conclu.** »


	3. Chapitre 3

A force de faire les cent pas, Marinette – ou plutôt, Ladybug, étant donné qu'elle s'était transformée pour l'occasion – en était à son trente-cinquième tour de chambre. Dire qu'elle était rongée par le doute était un euphémisme. Alors que Chat Noir devait arriver dans cinq minutes, elle se demandait réellement si elle avait fait le bon choix.

C'est vrai : après tout, elle n'avait que quatorze ans, presque quinze, et elle n'avait jamais dormi avec personne d'autre qu'elle-même sur toutes ces années de vie. Même si Chat Noir restait avant tout son partenaire, c'était avant tout un garçon – dont elle ignorait l'âge, en plus.

Et si elle ronflait ? Et si elle bavait sur la combinaison de super-héros de Chat Noir ? Elle n'avait même pas mis son pyjama fétiche. Plus les secondes passaient et moins elle se sentait être Ladybug, laissant place à une Marinette complètement affolée. Si ç'avait été Adrien, encore, mais là...

Elle pressentait un désastre.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas se laisser à aller à une crise d'apoplexie, trois petits coups discrets se firent entendre sur le Velux au-dessus de sa tête et la firent glapir de surprise d'une manière très peu superhéroïque. Elle se précipita sur toutes les sources potentielles de lumière de sa chambre pour les éteindre, avant de courir s'installer sur le lit en croisant les jambes de manière très professionnelle – même si techniquement, Chat Noir n'avait plus aucun moyen de deviner son attitude.

Cinq nuits, Marinette, songea-t-elle. Pour la sécurité des parisiens, pour la sécurité des parisiens, pour la sécurité des pa...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« **Entrez !** »

Le Velux s'ouvrit et une silhouette se glissa dans sa chambre. Elle retomba élégamment sur ses pieds, ce qui permit à Ladybug de reconnaître Chat Noir. Alors que la super-héroïne ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec ce qu'elle devina être un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

« **Pour toi, ma Lady !** fit joyeusement le héros félin.

- **...C'est quoi, ça, chaton ?**

- **Eh bien, ce serait malpoli de venir à notre premier rendez-vous les mains vides, non ? J'ai longuement hésité entre ça et des chocolats, mais je me suis dit que...**

- **Attends, attends. Un rendez-vous ? On ne va faire que dormir !** »

Elle distingua vaguement la silhouette de Chat Noir baisser piteusement la tête, avant de se redresser, pleine d'espoir.

« **Rectification : _tu_ vas dormir !**

- **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

- **C'est évident, non ? Te protéger du moindre cauchemar qui pourrait t'assaillir ! Les chats ne dorment pas beaucoup la nuit, tu devrais le savoir.** »

Ladybug admira silencieusement la capacité de Chat Noir à se relever de chacun de ses rejets comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors que le félin lui fourrait le bouquet entre les bras pour sauter sur le lit.

« **Bon ! Ton Chat Noir est là pour réchauffer tes draps, tu peux commencer à te préparer pour la meilleure nuit de ta vie, Bugynette. Je t'attends.** »

Ladybug sentit ses joues devenir aussi rouges que son costume. Elle n'aimait pas trop la connotation qu'on pouvait deviner derrière « la meilleure nuit de ta vie », mais en soi, il n'avait pas tort : il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas enchaîné deux nuits de sommeil convenables qu'arriver à dormir huit heures d'affilée lui semblait être le programme d'une soirée mémorable. 

_Bon. Quand il faut y aller..._ songea-t-elle.

« **Détransformation.** »

Cachée derrière son placard, elle avait prévu cet emplacement pour éviter que Chat Noir n'arrive à distinguer son identité avec la lumière qui émanait d'elle lorsqu'elle changeait d'identité. Tikki apparut à ses côtés, et Marinette posa un doigt sur sa minuscule bouche. Evidemment, son Kwami avait désapprouvé l'idée de passer une nuit détransformée avec Chat Noir, mais l'adolescente avait su la convaincre en lui rappelant l'incident impliquant sa rencontre brutale avec les briques d'une cheminée sur les toits. Cependant, il ne fallait pas que Tikki la trahisse d'office en l'appelant par son véritable nom.

Elle portait son pyjama habituel : un débardeur blanc à pois roses, et un pantalon rose pâle. Pourtant, quand elle s'imaginait rejoindre Chat Noir dans le lit, elle se prit à souhaiter de porter quelque chose de plus... couvrant. Une grenouillère, peut-être ?

 _C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute Alya..._ pensa-t-elle piteusement.

« **Tu es prête, ma Lady ?**

- **Je me suis déjà brossé les dents, je suis passée aux toilettes, j'ai bu une tisane avant de dormir...** » énuméra-t-elle en priant pour trouver quelque chose de plus à faire pour retarder l'échéance.

Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de plus à faire. A défaut, elle défit ses couettes pour lâcher ses cheveux avant d'annoncer gravement, à la manière d'un soldat en partance pour le front :

« **Je... Je suis prête !**

- **A la bonne heure !** » s'exclama Chat Noir, qui d'après son ton jovial ne vivait pas du tout la chose de la même façon.

Marinette se dirigea vers le lit, avant de s'interrompre. Non, en réalité, elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout.

« **Attends !**

- **Ma Lady, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ?**

- **Il faut qu'on établisse des règles.**

- **Des règles ? Mais on en a déjà, non ? Tu me les as données sur le toit, tout à l'heure.**

- **Pas ces règles-là ! Des règles pour... pour ces cinq nuits à venir.** » se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

Pendant un quart de seconde, elle se demanda ce que Chat Noir pouvait penser de ce manque grandissant de confiance en elle qui n'était pas du tout la marque de fabrique de Ladybug. Avec l'obscurité, il était impossible pour elle de distinguer ses émotions. Enfin, peu importe : elle ne rejoindrait pas Chat Noir sur le matelas avant d'avoir établi quelques règles strictes.

« **Bon,** fit-il avec un ton patient. **Quelles sont tes exigences, ma Lady ?**

 **-Heu...** hésita Marinette. **Déjà, je dors dans tes bras mais... mais c'est tout ! Pas de baiser. Pas de mains baladeuses.**

- **Quelle image tu as de moi, au juste ?** fit la voix un tantinet vexée de Chat Noir.

- **...et d'ailleurs, on dort dans le même lit en tant que... en tant que partenaires, hein ? Rien de plus.** »

Evidemment, Marinette ne pouvait pas dévoiler à son collègue super-héroïque que jusqu'alors, sa perception de ses premières nuits avec un garçon devait inclure Adrien Agreste, des bougies, de la musique douce, quelques roses et la cage d'un hamster fraîchement adopté avec lui posée dans un coin. En dehors de ces paramètres, elle avait du mal à se figurer comment une nuit pouvait être romantique. Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : cette nuit était telle un baiser de cinéma. Elle ne compterait pas. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour se persuader qu'elle n'était pas en train de trahir Adrien.

La jeune femme était loin de se douter qu'elle aurait fait moins de mal à Chat Noir si elle lui avait flanqué un coup de yoyo en pleine tête.

« **En tant que partenaires** , répéta-t-il d'un ton nettement moins joyeux. **Evidemment.**

- **Heu, ensuite...** fit Marinette. **Ensuite, ne m'appelle pas ma Lady ou Bugynette quand tu es ici. Je ne suis pas transformée. Ça me fait tout drôle !**

**-Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, dans ce cas ? Me dévoiler ton véritable nom ne fait pas partie de tes projets, je me trompe ?**

- **Trouve quelque chose d'autre ! Truc, Chose, Machin... Tout ce que tu veux, sauf ma Lady.**

- **Machin, Bugynette...** réfléchit Chat Noir. **Si on mélange les deux, ça fait Machinette.** »

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin : une pantoufle rose à pois blanc vola vers lui et l'atteignit en pleine figure.

« **Ce nom est horrible !** protesta Marinette.

 **-Aïe ! Et ce chausson dans mon magnifique visage était particulièrement méchant !** compléta le super-héros félin en réprimant de justesse un feulement de défiance.

- **Si tu ne respectes pas nos règles, tu risques de le revoir souvent ! Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, Chat Noir !** »

Marinette entendit son partenaire soupirer, et elle fut prise de remords. Peut-être qu'elle était allée trop loin. En tant que Ladybug, elle n'avait jamais osé frapper Chat Noir, et voilà qu'elle lui balançait des pantoufles en pleine tête...

C'est juste qu'en proposant le surnom de "Machinette", surnom ressemblant atrocement à "Marinette", elle avait eu un geste de panique.

« **Ma la...** **enfin, quiconque se trouve sous le masque de ma partenaire. Et si tu venais me rejoindre dans le lit, tout simplement ? Je promets de respecter toutes tes règles, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas refaire connaissance avec la Pantoufle** , jura-t-il en mettant l'emphase sur ce personnage important qu'allait devenir le chausson qui avait manqué de l'éborgner. **Mais je dois repartir au petit matin, et le temps file. Tu as besoin de dormir. »**

Il avait raison. Le soleil se levait de plus en plus tôt et Chat Noir devrait quitter sa chambre en conséquence. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« **Bon. Eh bien, prêt ou non, j'arrive !** » annonça-t-elle comme si elle allait commettre quelque chose de terrible.

S'excusant mentalement auprès d'Adrien, qui devait sûrement dormir paisiblement en ignorant que la future femme de sa vie s'apprêtait à le trahir au profit d'un autre, elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit à la façon d'un condamné à l'échafaud. Toutefois, son unique pied resté au chaud dans une pantoufle se prit dans le bouquet de fleurs apporté par Chat Noir, et elle se sentit précipitée vers le bas. Heureusement, elle retomba sur le matelas – et sur le torse son partenaire, qui ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« J **e savais que tu me tomberais dans les bras !** »

Il esquiva de justesse la deuxième pantoufle de Marinette, avant de l'aider patiemment à s'installer plus confortablement dans le lit. Elle le sentit la placer contre son cœur, avant de remonter la couette sur tous les deux. Avec elle en pyjama, installée sur Chat Noir toujours engoncé dans sa tenue moulante de super-héros dont le tissu s'apparentait à du nylon, la situation semblait presque comique, mais au moins, elle était enfin couchée.

 _Bon. On y est_ , songea Marinette.

Un silence de plomb beaucoup trop sérieux s'installa entre les deux, mais la jeune fille n'y faisait guère attention. Elle était trop occupée à faire le deuil de sa première nuit dans les bras d'Adrien, avec les bougies, la musique, la lumière tamisée et le hamster qui s'appellerait comment, déjà ?... C'est en cherchant le nom qu'elle était censée donner à la petite bête qu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

La matière étrange dont était composée la combinaison de Chat Noir vibrait. Elle se redressa brutalement.

« **Tu ronronnes ?!**

- **Hé, ne m'envoie pas une nouvelle pantoufle ! Je suis un chat, je n'y peux rien.**

- **Tu sais ce que font les coccinelles ?** répliqua-t-elle, acerbe. **Quand elles se sentent agressées, elles...**

- **Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi nerveuse, ma La... Enfin...** se corrigea-t-il. **Ce n'est que moi, je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis juste là parce que tu m'as appelé au secours, et que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.** **Ces insomnies ne sont qu'un Akumatisé de plus pour Chat Noir et Ladybug.** »

Sa voix s'était adoucie sur cette dernière phrase et fit se serrer le cœur de Marinette. Il avait raison. Il était là à sa demande. Elle se sentit prise d'un élan d'honnêteté.

« **Et si je ronfle ?** demanda-t-elle.

- **Ce serait la plus douce musique que pourraient entendre mes oreilles félines !**

- **Et si je prends toute la couverture ?**

- **Je pourrais dormir au Pôle Nord pour toi !**

- **Et si je prends toute la place dans le lit ?**

- **Je sais me faire tout petit, tu sais ?** »

Elle sentit la main de Chat Noir se poser sur son épaule. C'était une étrange sensation que de sentir cette main gantée sur sa peau dévoilée par le débardeur qu'elle portait, mais elle se sentit bizarrement rassérénée – un peu comme la veille, quand elle s'était à moitié écroulée sur lui.

« **Je sais que mon enthousiasme un peu trop débordant a dû t'apeurer, mais ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.** » murmura-t-il.

Elle sentait les regards des différents posters d'Adrien qui pesaient sur elle, dans le noir, et elle ne pouvait pas totalement se départir de la sensation de trahir son grand amour de toujours, mais elle avait envie de le croire. Il avait stoppé son ronronnement bizarroïde quand il l'avait gênée, il ne l'appelait ni ma Lady, ni Machinette... Elle se sentit rassurée - et ce sentiment la rendit subitement plus somnolente.

« **Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être si gentil avec moi alors que je ne suis pas Ladybug à ce moment précis ?** marmonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- **Avec ou sans masque, tu restes ma Lady, pas vrai ?** »

Elle avait envie de le réprimander vis-à-vis du surnom, mais ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes. A force de s'agiter toute la journée, que ce soit à cause d'Adrien ou de Monsieur Pigeon, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger le petit doigt. Et pourtant, elle avait confiance. Parce que Chat Noir lui avait promis.

Elle entendit dans une sorte de brouillard la voix de son partenaire chuchoter :

« **Détransformation.** »

Alors qu'elle aperçut sous ses paupières une lumière verte et que ses doigts sentirent le tissu d'un t-shirt, elle réalisa quelque chose. Avec toute la nervosité accumulée au cours de la soirée et ses petites bisbilles avec Chat Noir, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de songer une seule seconde à Cracheur de Feu, aux flammes, aux incendies et à la peur.

Et soudainement, elle ressentit une vague d'affection pour celui qui se trouvait sous elle à cet instant.


	4. Chapitre 4

« **Une soirée pyjama entre mecs.** »

Adrien tressauta alors que Nino plaqua ses deux mains sur la table, balançant ces quatre mots comme s'il avait découvert l'idée du siècle.

« **Une soirée pyja-quoi ?** marmonna le blond.

- **Pyjama ! Comme celui que tu as failli porter pour aller à l'école ce matin.** »

Nino pouffait encore à ce souvenir tandis qu'Adrien posa lourdement le menton sur son pupitre sans même trouver la force de répliquer.

A force de vouloir aider sa Lady à trouver le sommeil, il en perdait le sien. Et pour cause : sitôt qu'il était détransformé, il sentait l'assurance qu'il avait en tant que Chat Noir s'évaporer. Sans le masque, il n'était plus qu'Adrien Agreste, presque quinze ans, tenant entre ses bras la chose la plus précieuse au monde à ses yeux, aussi fragile qu'un des vases de Chine de son père. Ils valaient des millions, mais elle en valait bien plus et son sommeil n'avait pas de prix.

Voilà pourquoi il avait passé cette nuit, et la précédente, dans la plus inconfortable des positions, pour éviter de réveiller Ladybug qui dormait paisiblement entre ses bras. S'il avait supporté une première nuit blanche sans problème en chipant un peu de café dans les réserves de Nathalie – qui, précisons-le, carburait à cinq nuits sans sommeil par semaine par pure dévotion professionnelle -, à partir de la deuxième, son corps commençait à accuser le coup. Il était aussi courbaturé que s'il avait passé trois jours entiers à faire de l'escrime, et il était tellement fatigué qu'il en avait oublié d'enfiler ses vêtements d'école après être rentré de chez Ladybug – partant de ce fait, en pyjama. Heureusement que Nathalie avait toujours une tenue de rechange pour lui dans la voiture.

Est-ce qu'il se sentait prêt à revivre ce supplice cette nuit, quitte à refaire connaissance avec la désormais familière Pantoufle de Ladybug ? Totalement, songea-t-il avec un demi-sourire béat.

« **Mais les soirées pyjama, c'est pour les filles, non ?** fit Kim, installé à côté d'Adrien.

- **Mais non, mon pote, tu ne comprends rien. Je réinvente un concept, là !** » affirma Nino en agitant les bras comme s'il avait découvert l'eau chaude.

Il attrapa Kim par l'épaule en plissant les yeux d'un air visionnaire.

« **Des jeux vidéo du soir au petit matin. De la musique. Après, on mate des films d'horreurs jusqu'à ce qu'on n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Et quand c'est le cas, on se raconte des histoires qui font peur pour tenter de prolonger le plaisir !** »

Nino avait décrit son fameux « concept réinventé » comme le plus beau des voyages au bout du monde, et il enfonça le clou lorsqu'il ajouta en réajustant ses lunettes d'un air conspirateur :

« **Et évidemment, on pourra parler filles.**

- **C'est totalement novateur, Nino !** s'exclama Max. **D'après mes statistiques, ce concept est à 99% réinventé.**

- **Hé** , intervint Ivan, **mais Mylène m'a toujours dit que lors de leurs soirées pyjamas, les filles parlaient toujours de gar...**

- **Ré-in-ven-té !** » appuya Nino, fier comme un pou et certainement pas prêt à admettre qu'il avait piqué l'idée à Alya.

Le garçon était bien loin de se douter que sa petite amie avait, comme d'habitude, des oreilles partout. Un peu plus loin dans la classe, Alya, assise à côté de Marinette, ricanait :

 **« Non mais tu l'entends ? Quand je pense qu'il leur faut « réinventer » un concept pour assumer de faire des choses de filles... Enfin, je suis contente de lui avoir soufflé l'idée, et... Hé, Marinette, tu m'écoutes ?** »

Elle passa une main devant les yeux distraits de sa meilleure amie, avant de suivre la direction de son regard. Marinette fixait Adrien, qui avait la tête effondrée sur son pupitre en ne suivant pas un quart de la conversation qui se déroulait à peine un mètre de lui.

Les yeux alertes d'Alya alternèrent entre le bel endormi et Marinette, dont les cernes n'avaient jamais été aussi discrets depuis quelques jours.

« **C'est fou, vos situations se sont inversées ! On croirait presque que tu as piqué l'énergie vitale d'Adrien pour retrouver la forme** , plaisanta Alya.

- **Tu crois qu'il fait des cauchemars, lui aussi ?** s'inquiéta Marinette, bien trop angoissée pour son prince charmant pour être sensible à l'humour.

- **Bah, il travaille beaucoup en tant que mannequin, il figure dans des films, des publicités, doit signer des autographes... Lui aussi, il doit avoir des coups de mou de temps à autre !** »

Alya considéra la mine anxieuse de Marinette qui ne semblait pas du tout rassurée par ces propos, et posa une main sur son épaule. L'adolescente avait été tellement marquée par ces nuits de cauchemar que l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse subir un supplice pareil ne pouvait lui susciter que de la compassion pour Adrien.

En observant ses deux amis, une idée traversa l'esprit d'Alya et le sourire de la rousse se fit plus joueur.

« **Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? Maintenant que tu as retrouvé la forme, tu pourrais lui donner des petits conseils pour trouver le sommeil !** suggéra-t-elle en obligeant Marinette à se lever.

- **Lui parler ?** paniqua-t-elle. **De méthodes pour trouver le sommeil ? Mais...**

- **Quoi ? Tu t'es vue, récemment ? Je ne sais pas quel remède tu as trouvé pour tes insomnies, mais c'est tout bonnement miraculeux !** »

Miraculeux, c'était le mot... Deux nuits entre les bras de Chat Noir, et Marinette se sentait revivre. Son seul regret, c'était de ne pas pouvoir le retrouver le lendemain matin. Quand elle se réveillait, il était déjà parti – impossible de lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. En même temps, peut-être que cette option était préférable : et si elle sentait mauvais de la bouche au réveil ? Et si elle avait bavé dans son sommeil ?

Elle se demanda brièvement ce que faisait son partenaire à ce moment précis. Il n'était que huit heures du matin. Est-ce qu'il prenait le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner ? Faisait-il sa toilette comme le font les vrais chats ?

Marinette secoua la tête. Ces questions qu'elle se posait sur Chat Noir était totalement hors-sujet, et si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une réponse pour Alya, cette dernière allait penser qu'elle s'en était remise à un marabout.

« **J'ai... J'ai acheté une bouillotte ! Une bouillotte en forme de chat !** improvisa-t-elle sur le tas. **Très mignonne, très douce, très chaude. Ra-di-cal pour bien dormir.**

- **Une bouillotte, hein...** » fit Alya d'un air suspicieux.

Marinette esquissa un grand sourire en espérant que sa meilleure amie n'irait pas creuser cette histoire de bouillotte, qui était en soi une de ses pires excuses de l'année, mais Alya fit pire. Elle attrapa Marinette par les épaules avant de la pousser dans la direction d'Adrien, qui comatait toujours sur son bureau.

« **Très bien ! Tu n'as qu'à la proposer à ton bel endormi pour sa soirée pyjama chez Nino !**

- **Hein ? Comment ? Non !** pesta Marinette.

- **Trop tard, tu es déjà devant lui !** » lui chuchota Alya avant de décamper à l'autre bout de la salle de classe.

Les garçons étaient toujours pris dans la planification de leur prochaine soirée pyjama et parlaient atrocement fort, mais pour une raison inconnue, ce fut la présence de Marinette qui sembla tirer Adrien de sa somnolence.

« **Hm ? Marinette ? Tu voulais quelque chose ?** demanda le garçon d'un air encore un peu endormi.

- **Ah, heu... Oui ! Non ! En fait si !** »

Le cerveau de Marinette carburait à cent à l'heure. Si elle lui proposait effectivement de lui prêter sa bouillotte – qui s'avérait en fait être Chat Noir -, elle serait bien en mal de le lui donner. Mais si elle ne le lui proposait pas, alors elle s'agitait devant lui pour rien. Peut-être lui faudrait-il acheter cette fameuse bouillotte pour faire bonne figure, mais avec la reconstruction de la boulangerie, elle n'avait pas le temps de courir Paris pour en trouver une, et...

« **Et si au lieu de faire une soirée pyjama entre mecs, on invitait toute la classe pour une soirée pyjama géante ?** » suggéra-t-elle en disant la première idée qui lui passa par la tête pour éloigner cette stupide histoire de bouillotte.

Elle entendit un fracas dans son dos. C'était Alya qui, sous le coup de la surprise, en avait fait tomber la bouteille d'eau dans laquelle elle buvait. Il fallait dire que pour lancer ce genre d'invitation, il aurait en temps normal fallu au moins quinze jours à Marinette pour se préparer et se motiver.

Elle passa une main dans sa nuque.

« **Je sais juste que... des fois, c'est plus rassurant de ne pas dormir seul, hein ?**

- **Hé, mais ce ne sera plus une soirée entre gar...** commença à protester Nino.

- **Mais quelle excellente idée, Marinette !** rugit Alya en surgissant derrière son petit ami pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche. **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous autres ?** »

Les autres filles de la classe, qui avaient regardé silencieusement l'intervention de Marinette comme d'autres regarderaient un grand exploit sportif, acquiescèrent comme un seul homme.

« **Mais où est-ce qu'on organiserait ça ?** demanda Nino, une fois sa bouche libérée. **Personne n'a un appartement assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde !**

- **Pourquoi pas chez Adrien ?** fit Kim.

 **-Non ! Impossible !** » s'écria brutalement Adrien.

C'était un tel cri du cœur qu'il récolta plusieurs regards interloqués de la part de ses camarades de classe. Il lâcha un rire gêné qui lui ressemblait peu, avant d'essayer de s'expliquer :

« **L'idée de Marinette est géniale, mais... mon père ne voudra jamais.**

 **-Et si on s'introduisait en douce chez toi ?** proposa Kim.

- **Et si on corrompait le garde du corps ?** suggéra Mylène.

-Et si on prétendait avoir un devoir collectif à préparer ? Un devoir si énorme qu'on devrait y passer la nuit ? compléta Alya. Et puisque demain, c'est vendredi, on n'a qu'à faire ça... demain soir ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Le sourire gêné d'Adrien se figea quand plusieurs personnes dans la classe se mirent à approuver l'idée de la rousse aux lunettes. Marinette, quant à elle, jubilait intérieurement : elle allait dormir dans la même pièce qu'Adrien, probablement dans sa chambre ! Certes, les autres seraient là, mais ce serait la première fois qu'elle dormirait avec un garçon, et pas n'importe lequel. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une bouillotte en forme de chat pour l'offrir à Adrien ce jour-là, et...

Une minute.

Comment allait-elle annoncer ça à Chat Noir ?

\-----------------------------

« **Monsieur Agreste.** »

Les papillons voletaient autour du cercueil de verre contenant le corps inconscient d'Emilie Agreste, alors que son mari Gabriel était très occupé à remplir des paniers de cocons destinés à devenir les futurs Akumas.

Nathalie resserra les doigts autour de sa tablette. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait raison de dévoiler ce qu'elle avait appris à son patron, mais son professionnalisme reprit rapidement le dessus.

« **Il me manque encore des informations précieuses, mais si on concorde ce que j'ai réussi à trouver avec les avertissements que j'ai reçu du professeur d'Adrien m'indiquant qu'il a dormi en classe...**

- **Eh bien ?** fit Gabriel.

- **Adrien... Votre fils n'a pas dormi dans son lit toute la nuit, j'en suis convaincue.** »

Les poings de Gabriel écrasèrent un cocon lorsque Nathalie lui montra l'Adrien factice fait de ballons et de boîtes de camembert censés simuler sa présence sous les couvertures. Pourtant, il resta étonnamment calme.

 _Mauvais signe_ , songea Nathalie.

« **Je vais avoir besoin de renforts.** »


	5. Chapitre 5

« **Machinette, nous allons faire un jeu.** » déclara subitement Chat Noir en évitant habilement la Pantoufle, lancée en plein vol à la simple évocation du surnom honni par Ladybug.

Il sentit les muscles de la fille qu'il tenait entre ses bras se tendre à cette idée, mais voilà : s'il subissait une minute de plus de ce silence bizarroïde qui s'était installé entre eux depuis son arrivée par les toits, à la nuit tombée, il allait devenir fou.

« **Un jeu ? On est censés dormir, Chat Noir !** protesta Ladybug – enfin, Ladybug sans son masque – entre ses bras.

- **Oui, depuis une demi-heure** , fit remarquer le héros. **Et puisque visiblement, compter les moutons ni aucune autre espèce animale en train de sauter par-dessus une barrière ne marche, je pensais juste qu'on pourrait tenter autre chose...**

- **Mais il fait noir, et je ne sais pas vraiment si ce serait bien raisonnable, et puis...** »

Visiblement à court d'excuses, Ladybug soupira piteusement.

« **Et puis... Et puis OK. Va pour un jeu**. »

Ce ne fut pas Chat Noir mais bel et bien Adrien qui jubila intérieurement face à cette réaction. La dernière demi-heure qu'il venait d'affronter avait été particulièrement étrange.

Avant de venir, il avait répété sous le regard ironique de Plagg pendant deux bonnes heures. Il avait préparé des centaines d'excuses et tout autant de prétextes pour justifier l'absence qu'il allait probablement devoir imposer à sa Lady le lendemain. Pourtant, en dépit de toutes ses répétitions, de son assurance qui l'habitait normalement en tant que Chat Noir et de son professionnalisme de mannequin, lorsqu'il s'était faufilé dans la chambre de Ladybug, il avait été incapable de lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Comment aurait-il pu ? Chat Noir avait promis.

Malheureusement, Adrien, bien malgré lui, avait promis aussi quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre – et ce quelque chose, à savoir la fameuse soirée pyjama où il était invité, s'avérait être ce dont il avait rêvé toutes ces années de solitude à ne pas pouvoir aller au collège. Il était déchiré entre deux alternatives aussi agréables l'une que l'autre, et ce déchirement rendait Chat Noir bien moins bavard que d'habitude. Après les politesses d'usages, il n'était tout simplement pas arrivé à trouver quoi dire. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Mais ce qui l'avait enfoncé encore plus, c'était que ce soir, pour une raison encore plus, Ladybug était presque aussi mutique que lui. Rien à voir avec l'adorablement mignonne et nerveuse version de sa Lady dont il avait fait la connaissance la veille ; ce soir-là, Ladybug lui avait dit bonsoir du bout des lèvres et n'avait pas ajouté grand-chose de plus.

A voir la façon dont sa partenaire super-héroïque avait cédé à son idée de jeu, il devinait non sans un certain soulagement qu'elle aussi se rattrapait à cette suggestion comme un parfait moyen d'enfin briser cette drôle d'ambiance, et il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, chaton ?** fit Ladybug. **On est dans le noir, alors je ne peux ni sortir de cartes, ni un Monopoly, ni un...**

- **Eh bien, si on faisait juste un jeu à l'oral ? Avec mes amis, je joue parfois à ce jeu où l'on doit dire deux vérités et un mensonge.** »

C'était audacieux - et il n'y avait jamais joué qu'une fois, en réalité -, mais il n'avait pas d'autres idées. Dans le noir, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose de plus.

« **Deux vérités et un... Mais on ne peut rien savoir l'un de l'autre, Chat Noir !** dit Ladybug.

- **Qui a dit qu'on devait en dire beaucoup ? Par exemple, si je te dis que ma couleur préférée est le noir, que mon animal préféré est la coccinelle, et que j'arrive à me gratter derrière l'oreille avec la jambe, où est le mensonge ?** »

Silence. Si l'idée d'être dans le noir avait d'abord semblé très romantique au super-héros, tout à coup, il lui parut être quelque chose de beaucoup plus angoissant. Impossible de savoir si Ladybug désapprouvait, ou si...

« **Je sais !** fit-elle après un instant de réflexion. **La deuxième ! Ton animal préféré, ça ne peut être que le chat, pas vrai ?** »

Incroyable, elle se prêtait au jeu ! Chat Noir fit tinter la clochette à son cou d'un air amusé, sa bague bipant de plus en plus vite. D'ici quelques minutes, il n'allait pas tarder à se détransformer.

« **Eh non, c'est une vérité !** lui expliqua-t-il triomphalement. **La coccinelle est un animal charmant, tu ne trouves pas ?**

- **Pfff, ton jeu n'est même pas drôle** , grommela Ladybug d'un ton qui avait dû mal à rester sévère.

- **Pour ton information, j'ai menti sur ma couleur préférée. En fait, c'est le vert. Allez, à ton tour !** »

Nouveau silence, beaucoup plus rassurant cette fois. Cette ambiance plus joueuse aurait presque été idyllique si Chat Noir n'avait pas l'échéance d'avoir à dire la vérité à Ladybug qui lui pendait au-dessus de la tête.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, la super-héroïne énonça :

« **Hm**... **J'ai quatorze ans, j'ai cousu mon costume moi-même, et je suis fan de Jagged Stone.**

- **Facile ! C'est la transformation grâce à nos Kwamis qui créent nos costumes, impossible pour toi de l'avoir cousu !** » devina Chat Noir.

Ladybug ne répondit pas, et ce nouveau silence où l'on pouvait seulement entendre la bague de Chat Noir biper de plus en plus vite laissa le jeune héros perplexe.

« **Tu n'es pas... embêté par mon âge**? demanda finalement à contrecœur la super-héroïne entre ses bras.

- **Je** **devrais** ?

- **Ben...**

- **J'ignore quel âge vénérable tu me donnes, mais pour te dire la vérité, moi-même, j'ai quato...**

- **Chut** ! glapit-elle en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. **Argh, tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! On en révèle beaucoup trop !** »

Chat Noir cligna bêtement des yeux en sentant le contact frais de la paume de Ladybug contre ses lèvres. C'était idiot ; mais il n'avait jamais touché que la main gantée de sa partenaire, et ce toucher doux lui donnait presque envie de se remettre à ronronner.

Il avait aussi envie de faire remarquer à sa Lady qu'elle était celle qui avait engagé la conversation sur le terrain de l'âge, mais tout compte fait, il préféra taire cette réflexion pour dire à la place en écartant à regret la main nue de sa partenaire :

« **Et alors ? Il y a des centaines, sinon des milliers d'adolescents de quatorze ans à Paris. Mais seulement deux qui combattent un vieux grincheux encagoulé qui se fait appeler le Papillon : toi, et moi. Au moins, nous savons tous les deux ce que ça fait d'être jeune et d'avoir autant de responsabilités.** »

Il sentit Ladybug se détendre légèrement et il sut qu'il avait marqué des points auprès de sa très raisonnable amie.

« **Tu deviens surprenamment mature quand vient le soir, chaton** , constata-t-elle.

- **Je** **suis plein de surprises, ma La... Machinette, et tu es loin d'en avoir vu le bout,** se vanta-t-il.

- **A ton tour.** »

Il nota silencieusement qu'en dépit du surnom, il n'avait pas eu à esquiver une nouvelle fois la Pantoufle. _Machinette,_ où quiconque se trouvait sous le masque, avait enfin un peu plus confiance en lui.

« **Eh bien...** **Même si les Miraculous peuvent altérer la couleur des cheveux, je suis véritablement blond, j'ai déjà dû payer pour me transformer dans les atrocement chères toilettes publiques des Champs-Elysées et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.**

 **-Toi aussi tu t'es déjà transformé dans les toilettes publiques ? C'est bien Paris, ça ! C'est quand même fou d'avoir à payer deux euros pour faire sa petite affaire quand toutes les autres toilettes publiques de France sont gratuites, tu ne trouves pas ?** s'insurgea Ladybug.

- **Hé, qui a dit que je l'avais vraiment fait ?** se défendit Chat Noir. **Alors comme ça, tu as déjà payé pour ces fameuses toilettes ? »**

Il sentit Ladybug se redresser brusquement, alors qu'il riait encore sous cape face à l'idée que sa Lady ait déjà eu à puiser dans ses économies pour aller sauver Paris en préservant son identité secrète. Jamais la très professionnelle héroïne ne se serait agacée devant lui du prix délirant des toilettes publiques parisiennes en temps normal, mais leur jeu et l'obscurité faisant, elle s'adressait de plus en plus à lui comme à un ami – et il en était ravi.

« **Attends, c'était ça, le mensonge ?**

 **-A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, si tu croyais que j'ai déjà eu à donner deux euros à la dame pipi des toilettes publiques ?** ricana-t-il.

- **Je croyais que tu mentais en disant que tu n'avais jamais eu de petite amie.** »

Chat Noir se sentit rosir sous le masque mais leva néanmoins un sourcil joueur – que Ladybug ne pouvait pas voir de toute façon.

« **Est-ce que c'est un peu de soulagement que je perçois dans ta voix, Machinette ?**

- **Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non, heu... Jamais de la vie !** » bafouilla-t-elle.

Puisque sa partenaire s'était relevée, Chat Noir se contenta de croiser nonchalamment ses bras sous sa tête. Il entendit sa bague biper contre son oreille, et en déduit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une trentaine de secondes avant qu'il ne se détransforme.

« **Je me réserve pour...**

- **C'est mon tour !** » s'écria un peu trop nerveusement Ladybug, le coupant à grand renfort d'un son de craquement sorti de sous le lit.

Il entendit le bruissement d'un sachet en plastique et il supposa qu'elle avait déterré un paquet de sucreries quelconque. _Rien de tel que le son d'un paquet de marshmallow pour briser un moment romantique_ , songea-t-il avec dépit.

Il sentit les draps se tordre et il comprit qu'elle avait entendu le bipement incessant de sa bague et qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour le laisser se détransformer sans le voir pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

La lumière verte lui rendant son apparence habituelle l'enveloppa, et il distingua une silhouette aux cheveux longs et lâchés sur des épaules minces en face de lui, alors que Ladybug énonçait :

« **Je suis exactement comme Ladybug quand je ne porte pas mon masque, j'ai toujours trouvé tes jeux de mots hilarants et je sais faire des macarons** , avoua-t-elle très vite. **Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est pour toi.** »

Chat Noir – nouvellement redevenu Adrien Agreste - sentit les ressorts du matelas vibrer après que Ladybug eut posé un peu trop brutalement quelque chose dessus. Il tâtonna légèrement avant de sentir des choses rebondies dégageant une bonne odeur, qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Alors cette chose que Ladybug avait sorti de sous le lit était pour lui ? Il attrapa une de ces sucreries et les fourra dans sa bouche, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de contentement en devinant ce que c'était.

« **Déjà, le fait que tu saches faire des macarons est une vérité absolue, ma La... Machinette !**

- **Ne mange pas tout, c'est pour ton petit-déjeuner demain matin.** »

Adrien arrêta brusquement de mâcher sous l'effet de la surprise, les macarons qu'il venait d'engloutir prenant tout à coup une saveur toute particulière. Il distingua difficilement la silhouette en face de lui agiter les bras.

« **Je... Je voulais te remercier de te priver de sommeil pour moi, et... et je ne savais pas si tu prenais le temps de manger le matin, et...**

- **...Tu es vraiment adorable**. »

La silhouette se dressant devant lui se plongea dans un silence embarrassé. Adrien – qui, dans l'obscurité, se sentait encore Chat Noir même en l'absence de costume - était loin, très loin de se douter de l'effet de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il ne s'adressait pas à une Ladybug habituée aux compliments, ce soir, mais son alter ego, une Marinette qui avait subitement beaucoup trop chaud au niveau des joues.

« **Est-ce que tu as deviné où était le mensonge ?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

- **Hmmmm...** réfléchit-il à voix haute. **Mon intuition féline me laisse à penser que le mensonge réside dans le fait que tu ne trouves pas mes jeux de mots** _ **miaou**_ **rrant.**

-. **..C'est faux**. »

Le jeune super-héros s'attendait à rencontrer une nouvelle fois la Pantoufle à cause de son jeu de mot quelque peu vaseux, mais la réaction de Ladybug le frappa comme si le projectile avait effectivement volé dans sa direction.

« **Alors le mensonge...** hésita-t-il.

- **Je ne suis pas celle que tu penses que je suis, Chat Noir.** » admit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Le héros arrêta un instant d'engloutir les macarons que sa Lady lui avait proposé, perplexe. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Soudain, la réalisation le frappa. _Elle avait peur._ Elle était en train de lui dévoiler une face d'elle-même que Chat Noir n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et elle craignait que ce dernier ne l'apprécie pas.

« **Je m'en doutais un peu, ma Lady.**

- **Et... Et tu n'es pas déçu ?** marmonna-t-elle.

- **Au risque de me répéter : je devrais ?** »

La frustration de ne pas apercevoir le visage de celle qu'il aimait à ce moment précis lui tordait les entrailles, surtout face à ce nouveau silence à la nature indéfinissable que Ladybug lui faisait subir.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il tendit une main dans l'obscurité devant lui, et sa paume atterrit comme prévu sur le sommet de la tête de sa partenaire. Ses doigts désormais nus caressaient des cheveux lisses, doux et chauds. Il sentit Ladybug redresser la tête nerveusement et il ressentit une vague d'affection envers cette fille timide et maladroite qui avait accepté son aide pour cinq nuits l'envahir.

Il ne dit rien, mais finalement, Ladybug attrapa sa main et se remit contre lui dans le lit. Il sursauta quand il sentit la Pantoufle lui tapoter la joue presque gentiment.

« **Imbécile**.

- **Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Machinette.** »

Le sommeil s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il réalisa que, pris dans leur jeu, il avait complètement oublié d'expliquer à sa Lady l'épineux problème de la soirée pyjama. 


	6. Chapitre 6

« **Mais oui. Toute la nuit, Nathalie ! Ne nous dérangez pas, et nous aurons fini demain matin, assura Adrien.**

- **Et n'oubliez pas les croissants pour le petit-déjeuner, surtout ! Être studieux, ça donne faim !**

- **La ferme, Nino !** chuchota furieusement Alya.

- **Bonne nuit, Nathalie !** » s'exclama Adrien en refermant la porte de sa chambre au nez de la secrétaire de son père.

Marinette, tendue comme la corde d'un arc, aperçut le garçon se retourner lentement contre la porte. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'immense chambre d'Adrien, où se tenait toute la classe de mademoiselle Bustier, avant que Marinette ne puisse le voir lever un poing victorieux vers le ciel.

« **C'est tout bon, les amis ! Que la fête commence !**

- **Ouaiiiiiiiis !** »

Prise dans le tumulte de ses camarades de classe s'empressant de déballer leurs sacs de couchages, bonbons et pyjamas – sans oublier les cahiers censés leur servir de couverture -, Marinette poussa un soupir de soulagement. Jusqu'au dernier moment, l'organisation de cette soirée pyjama avait été une épreuve : de la corruption du garde du corps d'Adrien, au numéro de charme qu'il avait fallu sortir à Nathalie pour la convaincre de laisser rentrer la quinzaine d'élèves de la classe de mademoiselle Bustier dans l'hôtel particulier des Agreste, jusqu'à la tentative de faire promettre à la secrétaire de Gabriel Agreste qu'elle tairait la présence des élèves à ce dernier ; tout avait réclamé un effort de solidarité global de la part de la classe.

Pourtant, Marinette n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Alya, qui lui adressa un coup de coude joueur.

« **Alors ? Tu ne te mets pas en pyjama ? Avec les autres filles, on va se changer dans la salle de bain d'Adrien. Enfin, sa salle de piscine privée : tu devrais voir la taille de sa baignoire !** »

Marinette adressa un petit sourire à Alya avant de s'emparer son sac et de la suivre. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait été extatique face à l'idée de pouvoir pénétrer dans la chambre d'Adrien, d'admirer son lit, sa collection de jeux vidéo, son ordinateur, son baby-foot. Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle emboîta le pas de sa meilleure amie en traînant des pieds. Quelque chose la ramenait irrémédiablement plusieurs pâtés de maison plus loin, dans l'obscurité de cette chambre qui n'était même pas la sienne.

Elle n'avait pas su prévenir Chat Noir de son absence ; elle s'était endormie avant de pouvoir le faire, et le vilain matou qu'il était avait évidemment déguerpi au petit matin sans en lui laisser l'occasion. Est-ce qu'il était déjà chez elle ? Attendait-il patiemment au-dessus du Velux qu'elle l'autorise à rentrer ? Elle espérait qu'il rentre chez lui, au bout d'un moment – mais quant ça touchait à Ladybug, Chat Noir pouvait se montrer particulièrement patient, si ce n'est tenace.

Malgré tout, une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain privée d'Adrien, où toutes les filles étaient occupées à se changer, elle ne put que se retrouver sonnée quelques instants par l'immensité de la pièce. Alya n'avait certainement pas menti vis-à-vis de la taille de la baignoire. Alors c'était là qu'Adrien se prélassait après ses entraînements d'escrimes, et...

« **Je t'interdis de chercher des cheveux à piquer dans cette baignoire, Marinette** , l'interrompit Alya alors que la jeune fille avait déjà esquissé un pas de côté dans la direction du l'immense bassin qui faisait office de bain.

- **Hein ? Mais pas du tout !** se défendit-elle piteusement. **Tu me prends pour une psychopathe ? Une stalkeuse ?**

- **Totalement.** »

Marinette sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Après tout, elle avait juste voulu jeter un œil dans cette baignoire, et jamais... enfin, peut-être avait-elle songé...

Un éclat blond contre la céramique blanche attira son regard. Une mèche dorée, probablement tombée de la chevelure d'Adrien, gisait au fond du bassin. Le souvenir de la voix de Chat Noir résonna dans sa tête.

_Je suis un véritable blond, j'ai déjà dû payer pour me transformer dans les atrocement chères toilettes publiques des Champs-Elysées, et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie._

Marinette secoua la tête, son pyjama à la main, et eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le fond de cette fichue baignoire pour se rappeler à l'ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle pour l'instant, ce serait louche – elle devait se sortir Chat Noir de la tête, ou elle perdrait l'opportunité de profiter pleinement de cette soirée unique chez Adrien.

Elle devait faire une tête, voire une pose bizarroïde, penchée au-dessus de cette baignoire, car une voix l'interpella :

« **Eh bien, Marinette, tu as perdu quelque chose au fond de ce bassin ?** »

La personne aux cheveux roux qui venait de lui adresser ces paroles donna à l'adolescente l'envie de s'assommer définitivement contre la splendide céramique de la baignoire.

« **Lila ? Toi aussi, tu étais invitée ?**

- **Adrien a invité toute la classe, Marinette. A t'entendre, on dirait que tu n'avais pas envie que je vienne...** » fit Lila Rossi en esquissant une mine peinée.

Etant donné que Lila ne se montrait qu'un jour sur deux en classe, justifiant ses absences par des prétextes plus énormes les uns que les autres, Marinette songea qu'elle avait surtout oublié que cette menteuse éhontée faisait partie du groupe. La rouquine en face d'elle effaça l'expression accusatrice sur son visage pour afficher un sourire enjôleur, en tournant sur elle-même.

« **Tu aimes mon pyjama ? Il m'a été rapporté d'Asie par ma tante exploratrice, Dora Schmidt. Il a été fait par une tribu perdue qu'elle a découverte lors de sa dernière expédition en Amazonie.**

- **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'Amazonie n'est pas en Asie, non ?** rétorqua sèchement Marinette.

- **Eh... Eh bien, elle a découvert tellement de choses que j'ai dû finir par m'embrouiller !** affirma Lila, le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres se figeant brusquement. **Bref ! Comme tu ne revenais pas, Alya m'a envoyée te chercher. Tu viens ?** »

Marinette réalisa que prise dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était toujours pas changée, alors que toutes les autres filles de la classe avaient quitté la pièce. L'idée de se retrouver seule dans la même pièce avec Lila ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, alors elle changea de tenue en vitesse avant de suivre sa Némésis, qui avait visiblement décidé d'enchaîner les mensonges à tour de bras et continuait à piailler :

« **Je suis tellement contente qu'Adrien m'ait laissé installer mon sac de couchage à côté du sien ! Je t'aurais bien laissé la place, mais j'ai de vrais problèmes d'insomnie, ces temps-ci, et je ne dors bien qu'avec une présence rassurante à mes côtés.** »

Lila ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en enfonçant ses poings dans les côtes de Marinette, elle ne lui aurait pas fait aussi mal qu'avec ce nouveau mensonge. L'expression « enfoncer le clou » n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom : Marinette avait l'impression que Lila lui essuyait sa culpabilité à travers le visage.

_Que faisait Chat Noir, en ce moment ?_

Puisque Lila avait déjà pris une place à côté d'Adrien et Chloé s'étant empressée de prendre l'autre, la jeune fille déploya son sac de couchage à côté de celui d'Alya, déjà installée à côté de Nino.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, dans la salle de bain ?** lui demanda-t-elle. J **'ai bien tenté d'empêcher cette peste de Chloé de te piquer ton Adrien pour la nuit, mais vu que tu as tardé à revenir, c'était peine perdue.**

- **Merci, Alya, c'est quand même gentil d'avoir essayé** , fit Marinette du bout des lèvres en se faufilant dans son sac de couchage.

- **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es bizarre, depuis le début de la soirée. Tu n'es pas contente d'être là ?** »

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, car Lila sortait d'ores et déjà de son sac une bouteille vide, qu'elle brandissait tel un trophée au-dessus de ses camarades occupés à chuchoter et à échanger les bonbons qu'ils avaient apportés.

« **Bon, les amis ! Qui est partant pour un jeu de la bouteille ?**

- **Ben dis donc, tu perds pas de temps, toi !** grommela Chloé, dont Sabrina brossait avec application les cheveux.

- **Quand j'étudiais aux Etats-Unis, c'était un jeu que mes amis et moi affectionnions beaucoup...** soupira Lila d'un air détaché.

- **Tu as étudié aux Etats-Unis, Lila ?** » demanda naïvement Mylène.

Tout à coup, la bouteille brandie par la maîtresse incontestée du mensonge semblait prendre un attrait nouveau. Marinette fut soulagée de voir qu'Adrien jetait un regard mêlant incrédulité et amusement à Lila. Lui comme elle savait qu'elle mentait comme elle respirait, mais jamais Adrien n'aurait sacrifié la bonne ambiance de ce début de soirée pour remettre la vérité au goût du jour.

Marinette, qui réalisa qu'elle avait à peine prêté attention à Adrien depuis son arrivée, ne put s'empêcher de trouver son expression réjouie absolument adorable, et ce sentiment la rassura. Elle s'inquiétait du sort de Chat Noir car elle redoutait de laisser son partenaire attendre seul sur son toit, et certainement pas parce que... parce que...

« **Les règles sont simples !** expliqua Lila. **On fait tourner la bouteille, et la personne indiquée par le goulot doit recevoir un gage ou une question intime de la personne se trouvant pile en face !**

- **Tous en cercle, les gars !** s'écria Nino.

- **Cette fois-ci, c'est ta chance !** » fit Alya en attrapant le bras de Marinette.

Alors que les camarades de Marinette étaient en train d'organiser une nouvelle fois leurs sacs de couchage – et que Lila semblait tout à coup amèrement regretter de s'être mise à côté d'Adrien -, Alya entraîna Marinette dans le tumulte de cette nouvelle organisation. Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Marinette aperçut le blond, pile en face d'elle, lui adressant un sourire amical. _Hein ?_

Marinette tenta pitoyablement de rendre son sourire à Adrien, même si ce rictus devait plus s'approcher de la grimace que du sourire sincère.

« **Adrien, tu nous as invité : à toi de tourner la bouteille.** » dit Lila avec un sourire félin.

L'hôte de la soirée s'avança au milieu du cercle, et donna une pichenette à la bouteille de soda vide qui se mit à tournoyer. Elle s'arrêta tout d'abord entre Max et Alix, le goulot désignant cette dernière comme celle devant recevoir le gage. Alix fut mise au défi d'imiter Nathalie, puis le gorille servant de garde du corps à Adrien, sous les éclats de rire des autres.

La partie continua de la sorte pendant plusieurs tours. Mylène et Ivan durent s'embrasser. Juleka et Rose durent danser une sorte de valse bizarroïde. Kim eut à révéler qu'il était allé à un rendez-vous avec une fille de son club de piscine.

L'ambiance était à la plaisanterie, au gage amusant, et Marinette commençait enfin à se détendre. Après tout, elle était là depuis près d'une heure. Chat Noir devait être rentré chez lui. Elle s'expliquerait le lendemain, voilà tout.

Le regard de la jeune fille était fixé sur la bouteille tournoyant au centre du cercle, quand Alya lui donna un nouveau coup de coude. Le récipient s'était arrêté, désignant Adrien comme celui devant lui donner un gage ou une question intime.

Les joues de Marinette s'embrasèrent instantanément alors qu'elle sentait le regard plus qu'intéressé de la plupart de ses camarades de classe peser sur elle. Le fait qu'elle aimait Adrien n'était un secret pour personne – à part peut-être pour le principal concerné.

« **Un gage, un gage, un gage !** chantait la moitié des élèves.

- **Une question, une question, une question !** chantait l'autre moitié.

- **Hmmmm...** » hésita Adrien avec un sourire espiègle.

Alors que le garçon semblait prendre tout son temps pour choisir, Marinette avait l'impression de passer au grill – que ce soit à cause de l'anticipation de ce qu'allait lui dire Adrien, ou la chaleur de ses joues. Et s'il lui demandait de l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas brossé les dents ? Ou de le serrer dans ses bras quand elle avait oublié de remettre du déodorant ?

« **Tu ne trouves pas Adrien ? Je peux te donner des suggestions, si tu veux** , proposa Lila d'un ton mielleux.

- **Eh bien...**

- **Par exemple, Marinette, pourquoi tu n'as dit à personne que tu avais déménagé d'au-dessus la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng pour un autre appartement ?** » demanda-t-elle sans attendre la réponse de celui désigné par la bouteille.

L'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait jusque-là dans la pièce retomba immédiatement, et tous les yeux se braquèrent à nouveau sur Marinette qui ne rougissait plus du tout. Au contraire, elle avait l'impression que tout son sang avait déserté son visage. Face à ces regards tantôt surpris, tantôt inquiets, elle se sentait froide comme la mort, tout à coup.

Lila plaqua son habituel air innocent sur son visage, arborant l'expression de celle qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle venait de lâcher une bombe.

« **Oups ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était un sujet aussi sensible pour toi, Marinette...**

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as rien dit ?** l'interrogea Rose, assise à côté d'elle. **On est tes amis, non ?**

- **Tu as vraiment dû déménager ?**

- **C'est pour ça que tu arrivais en retard en cours ?**

- **C'est à cause de cet Akumatisé qui pouvait cracher du feu ?** »

Ensevelie sous ces questions, Marinette ne savait pas quoi répondre. Eviter de susciter l'inquiétude des autres, dont ses erreurs avaient failli provoquer la perte, était précisément pourquoi elle avait tu son déménagement temporaire. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter de repenser à l'épisode Cracheur de Feu. En révélant tout aux autres, Lila venait de la ramener une semaine en arrière, quand elle était en permanence poursuivie par des réminiscences de feu, de fumée, de cris – avant que Chat Noir... que Chat Noir...

Rien qu'en pensant à son partenaire, la seule personne qui l'ait comprise face à cette épreuve et qu'elle avait laissé tomber ce soir, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« **Ça suffit, vous autres, je ne suis pas sûr que Marinette ait envie d'en parler** , intervint fermement Adrien.

- **Oui** , renchérit Alya. **Certains d'entre vous ont aussi dû déménager à cause de cet incendie, vous savez à quel point ça peut être traumatisant d'avoir sa maison pratiquement détruite.** »

Elle termina sa phrase avec un regard appuyé dans la direction de Lila, avant de se tourner vers Marinette.

« **Est-ce que ça va ?**

- **Je... J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air** , admit Marinette d'une voix faible.

- **Ma maison a un accès sur les toits, avec un balcon** , dit Adrien. **Je t'y emmène.** »

Alya ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, l'air de lui souffler « Finalement, tu ne perds pas au change », mais Marinette était comme dans un brouillard, se levant comme un robot alors que c'était Adrien en personne qui l'aidait à se relever. Elle entendait au loin Lila justifier sa question indiscrète pour éviter de s'attirer la rancœur des autres :

« **Je m'inquiétais pour elle, c'est tout ! Je passe devant la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng tous les soirs, je ne voyais jamais de lumière dans l'appartement, et quand j'ai voulu apporter à Marinette les jeux vidéo dont elle a parlé toute la semaine pour qu'on y joue ensemble, j'ai...** »

 _Au moins deux mensonges en une seule phrase, un record_ , songea Marinette. Adrien dût sentir ses muscles se tendre, comme pour bondir sur Lila, car il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« **Ne fais pas attention à elle pour l'instant.** »

Il la fit monter quelques marches qui devaient autrefois être un escalier de service pour les domestiques, et un courant d'air frais nocturne caressa les joues de Marinette alors qu'Adrien ouvrait une petite porte sur un minuscule balcon donnant effectivement accès à l'extérieur, avec vue sur les toits parisiens. La vue était idyllique, et dans un sens, Alya avait raison : Marinette ne perdait vraiment pas au change, à se retrouver seule avec Adrien devant un paysage aussi magique.

 _Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ?_ songea-t-elle.

« **Marinette...**

- **O-Oui ?** glapit-elle.

- **Tu as vraiment changé d'adresse ?** »

Adrien demandait évidemment ça pour être gentil. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il parle de n'importe quel autre sujet, de la physique quantique à la formule pour courber les croissants, pourvu qu'il n'évoque pas l'incendie.

« **Désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Lila aborder le sujet.**

- **Ce... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.** »

En dépit de la vue splendide sous leurs yeux, Marinette avait froid. Avant qu'elle ne déménage, elle et Adrien n'habitaient pas si loin de l'autre, et elle pouvait distinguer le toit de son ancien appartement parmi les autres toits en ardoise de Paris. Un frisson morbide lui parcourut l'échine et elle se frictionna vigoureusement les avant-bras, avant de plaquer un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

« **S'il te plaît Adrien... J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.** »

\-------------------------------

« **Honnêtement, Adrien, tu sais que je suis plutôt laxiste sur les règlements, mais si tu t'apprêtes à faire ce que tu vas faire, ce sera la deuxième fois que tu te sers des pouvoirs de Chat Noir pour satisfaire tes intentions personnelles.**

- **Plagg, ce n'est pas le moment...** »

Adrien venait de refermer la petite porte sur Marinette, la laissant sur le balcon, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à redescendre avec les autres. Il ne connaissait ce trop bien le fait d'exprimer le désir d'être seul, alors que c'est tout l'inverse dont le cœur a besoin. Pourtant, en tant qu'Adrien, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir empêché Lila de révéler son secret – et que Marinette, même si elle prétendait le contraire, lui en voulait un peu.

Elle aurait raison : c'est cette histoire de jeu, avec des gages et des vérités, qui avait comme ralenti ses capacités de réflexion. Et pour cause : à chaque instant, tout le ramenait auprès de sa partenaire. Est-ce que Ladybug l'attendait, toute seule, chez elle ?

Puisqu'il avait été incapable de lui dire la vérité, il avait prévu d'attendre que tout le monde soit endormi pour filer à l'anglaise, mais il savait que sa partenaire serait déçue, et probablement en colère après lui. Et ce soir, il n'allait pas laisser une deuxième personne triste à cause de lui. Si Adrien ne pouvait pas réconforter Marinette, Chat Noir le ferait.

« **Plagg, transforme-moi !** »

Une fois devenu Chat Noir – au grand désarroi de son Kwami -, il se faufila par une petite trappe au plafond qui conduisait à des combles à l'étage du dessus. Une fois ce palier atteint, il se glissa silencieusement sur le toit et soupira de soulagement en voyant que Marinette était toujours là. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« **Marinette ?**

- **Adrien, je suis désolée mais je t'ai déjà dit que...**

- **Je crois que tu te trompes de personne.** » la coupa Chat Noir, un peu embarrassé.

Marinette tourna ses yeux bleus dans la direction de sa voix, et sursauta si violemment en l'apercevant qu'elle manqua de tomber du balcon. Il bondit pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne bascule dans le vide.

« **Chat Noir !** s'écria-t-elle.

- **Eh bien, certaines filles disent que je suis renversant, mais je n'imaginais pas que ce serait à ce point !**

- **Chat Noir, je... je...** »

Le regard de Marinette s'emplit de larmes et Chat Noir l'entendit renifler. Il chercha précipitemment quelque chose à proposer à la jeune fille, et il sortit de sa poche un mouchoir aux motifs pattes de chats – sa combinaison de super-héros venant avec son paquet d'accessoires, dont ce bout de tissu soudainement bien pratique. Marinette enfouit son visage congestionné par les larmes et un peu de morve dedans.

« **C-Chat Noir...** sanglota-t-elle. **Je suis d-désolée...**

- **Désolée pour quoi, princesse ?** » fit-il doucement.

A sa grande surprise, Marinette écarquilla les yeux et releva brutalement le nez de son mouchoir. Elle déglutit difficilement en essuyant de manière précipitée les deux fleuves de larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

« **Euh... Pour rien, je... Tu n'as pas à me consoler, tu sais** , ajouta-t-elle en essayant de retrouver une voix moins étranglée. **Maintenant que j'y penses, tu dois avoir mieux à faire.**

- **Oh, heu...** bafouilla Chat Noir. **Je passais juste dans le quartier.**

- **Tu avais... Tu avais quelque chose à faire ? Un akumatisé à combattre ? Un rendez-vous, peut-être ?** insinua Marinette.

- **Tu sais, mes activités de super-héros doivent rester confidentielles... Mais une jeune fille qui pleure, c'est une victime potentielle pour un Akuma de passage : ça me regarde !** affirma-t-il. **Tu as des problèmes, Marinette ? Les Parisiens sont tous très affectés depuis le passage de Cracheur de Feu, et...** »

Le visage de la jeune fille se crispa à nouveau, et Chat Noir se donna une gifle mentale en voyant un nouveau torrent de larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues.

« **J-J'ai laissé tomber quelqu'un d'important, Ch-Ch-Chat Noir... Q-Quelqu'un qui m'aid-d-ait... et maintenant je... je vais être à nouveau seule avec mes cau-cau-chemars.**

- **Là, là...** » fit piteusement Chat Noir, n'osant pas avouer à Marinette que sa diction lorsqu'elle pleurait était épouvantable, rendant toute compréhension pratiquement impossible.

 _C'est encore pire qu'avant..._ songea-t-il. Non seulement elle était encore au plus bas que lorsqu'il l'avait laissée sur le balcon en tant qu'Adrien, mais en plus, elle parlait d'une chose qui devait être ce qui l'ennuyait vraiment mais dont il ne comprenait pas un traître mot.

« **Et... Et si je te racontais une blague ?** proposa-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir. **Pour te changer les idées !** »

Marinette releva ses yeux gonflés vers lui et il songea que c'était probablement la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue depuis qu'il avait fait goûter à Plagg ce reblochon de cent ans d'âge, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture le jour de Noël ? Un chat peint de Noël !** (il regretta aussitôt son jeu de mot devant l'expression hébétée de Marinette) **Tu as compris ? Chat peint ? Sapin ? Désolée, Ladybug me dit souvent que mes blagues sont...** »

Il fut interrompu par un petit rire, et il se retrouva bouche bée devant le sourire le plus attendrissant auquel il n'avait jamais été confronté, apparu comme par magie sur les lèvres de Marinette.

« **C'est tellement nul que c'en est drôle** , commenta-t-elle.

- **Oui, on me dit souvent ça...** » fit Chat Noir en se grattant la tête, un peu confus.

En dépit de son sourire, les yeux de Marinette demeuraient tristes, et continuaient à se tourner dans une direction précise. Chat Noir suivit son regard, et lorsqu'il aperçut que Marinette fixait en réalité une petite terrasse isolée au-dessus des toits, il comprit. Marinette pouvait voir sa maison, la maison dans laquelle elle ne pouvait plus se rendre. Ça ne devait pas être facile à voir.

Le bruissement d'un battement d'aile lui glaça subitement le sang.

« **Cataclysme !** »

En une fraction de seconde, il avait attiré Marinette contre lui, enserrant dans son poing un Akuma qu'il venait de réduire instantanément en poussière. Le désespoir de la jeune fille avait dû attirer cet insecte de malheur.

« **Est-ce que ça va, Machi...** »

Il marqua une pause, et il vit que la fille entre ses bras écarquillait aussi les yeux – tout en affichant une figure subitement écarlate.

« **...Marinette.**

- **Je... Oui... Tu vas... Enfin... Je vais bien.** » bégaya-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa brusquement, esquissant quelques pas dans la direction de la porte.

« **Je devrais retourner avec les autres. Me-Merci du soutien, Chat Noir !**

- **Pas de...** »

Claquement de porte dans sa figure.

« **...quoi, Marinette.** »

Chat Noir resta comme un idiot, devant cette porte fermée, le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que de l'autre côté, Marinette se laissait glisser contre cette même porte, une drôle de chaleur l'ayant subitement envahie. Et pourtant, les deux partageaient une seule et même pensée.

_Il avait failli l'appeler Machinette._


	7. Chapitre 7

Assis sur les toits de Paris, Chat Noir regardait les lumières des immeubles s'illuminer au fur et à mesure que celle du jour déclinait. A chaque petit point lumineux apparaissant sous ses yeux, il avait l'impression que le décor féérique du balcon de la veille se reconstituait sous ses yeux.

Le balcon. La nuit. Le sourire de Marinette. Cette espèce de frémissement entre eux deux lorsqu'il l'avait rapprochée de lui pour éliminer l'Akuma.

Machinette.

Quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la griffe dessus. Il étira longuement ses bras vers le ciel, apercevant brièvement sa bague, et une petite voix dans sa tête ressemblant fortement à celle de Plagg le sermonna : _« Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur l'excuse que tu vas servir à Ladybug pour ton absence d'hier soir ! »._

Il avait raison. Il en faudrait probablement plus que la boîte de chocolats en forme de pattes de chat que le jeune héros avait dégoté dans l'urgence pour obtenir le pardon de sa Lady. Tant que la lumière sous le Velux de Machinette n'était pas éteinte, il aurait probablement mieux fait de rentabiliser son temps à réfléchir à une meilleure manière de se faire pardonner.

Machinette. Cette nouvelle facette de sa partenaire représentait le maillon intermédiaire entre Ladybug, et la fille qu'elle était réellement. Ce nom agissait comme un nouveau masque, dissimulant la véritable identité de celle dont il était amoureux. Car une chose était sûre : que ce soit la jeune femme assurée et un tantinet autoritaire sauvant Paris avec lui tous les jours, ou l'adolescente peu sûre d'elle lui faisant des macarons et lui balançant sa pantoufle en pleine tête, il avait des sentiments pour les deux.

Et ce soir-là... Ce soir-là, sur le balcon, lorsque Marinette avait ri... Pendant un instant, il avait cru entrevoir...

 _« **Une potentielle future Akumatisée ?** »_ lui souffla intérieurement la voix de Plagg.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils, et son Kwami se fit plus sérieux.

_« **Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas connaître l'identité de ta partenaire, Adrien. Je déteste jouer les moralisateurs comme le fait si bien ma comparse coccinelle, mais tu devrais revoir tes priorités. Cette Marinette est troublée et ça se voit. D'après toi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'elle ?...**_

**-Une victime de choix pour le Papillon...** murmura l'adolescent, plus Adrien que Chat Noir à ce moment précis.

- ** _Exactement !_ **»

Un frisson hérissa les cheveux dans la nuque de Chat Noir. Il avait déjà dû à affronter une version Akumatisée de son père, de son meilleur ami et d'une multitude de ses camarades de classe. Marinette était une des dernières à y avoir échappé, la laisser elle aussi glisser entre les griffes du Papillon serait un crime.

Mais comment faire ? En tant qu'Adrien, Marinette était son amie, certes ; mais la situation lui avait totalement échappé lors de la soirée pyjama, et il avait désormais l'impression tenace qu'elle lui en voulait un peu. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle lui confierait grand-chose, et à raison – il n'avait pas été un bon ami.

Le sourire de la jeune fille en réaction à sa blague vaseuse dansa sous ses paupières et l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Adrien, non. Mais Chat Noir...

Comme si le simple fait de penser à elle l'avait fait apparaître, il sourit quand il aperçut Marinette apparaître au coin de la rue avec des baguettes entre les bras. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au Velux encore illuminé. Il avait encore un peu de temps.

« **Marinette !** »

La jeune fille sursauta au point d'en faire tomber ses baguettes au sol alors que Chat Noir, en un coup de bâton, atterrit élégamment devant elle. Il se penchèrent en même temps pour les ramasser, si rapidement que leurs fronts s'entrechoquèrent.

« **Aïe...** grommela Marinette.

- **Moi aussi, ça me fait un choc de te revoir** , ricana Chat Noir en lui tendant les pains tombés au sol.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** demanda Marinette d'un air inquiet. **Il y a un Akumatisé dans les parages ?** »

Chat Noir la trouva rudement sérieuse, alors qu'elle récupérait entre ses bras les baguettes avant d'établir immédiatement entre eux une distance de sécurité d'au moins deux pas.

« **Eh bien... Tu sais ce que c'est, la vie de super-héros. On patrouille, on prend soin des Parisiens...** »

 _« Bien sûr, une fille dont la principale mission du jour consiste à acheter le pain sait ce que vit un super-héros. »_ souligna sarcastiquement Plagg tandis que Chat Noir cherchait laborieusement comment enchaîner.

« **Et aujourd'hui, c'est de toi dont j'ai envie de prendre soin !** lâcha finalement le héros félin en hochant la tête.

- **Moi ?** fit Marinette, incrédule.

- **O-Oui, toi ! Parfaitement ! Parce que... parce que...** »

Il considéra le regard décontenancé de l'adolescente en face de lui. Flûte. Lorsqu'il parlait avec Ladybug, il savait parfaitement où étaient les limites, ce qui la ferait rire, ce qui l'énerverait. Avec Marinette, ses compétences en organisation semblaient s'évaporer. Il était plus à l'aise avec elle en tant qu'Adrien.

Prenant une grande respiration, il posa le plus héroïquement possible une main sur l'épaule de Marinette, qu'il sentit se tendre d'un coup.

« **Puisque que toute ta classe, élèves et professeurs compris, a été akumatisée au cours des derniers mois, et que tu es une des dernières à en avoir réchappé, tu es une future victime toute désignée pour le Papillon. J'ai donc décidé, en accord avec moi-même, de veiller à ce que ça n'arrive pas.** »

Il sentit le regard étonné d'un passant sortant d'une bouche de métro toute proche. Avec tout son attirail de héros, sa posture héroïque et sa main étrangement posée sur l'épaule d'une inconnue, ils devaient donner un drôle de spectacle. Marinette dût s'en rendre compte à son tour, car elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la main de Chat Noir, même si ses joues s'étaient empourprées.

« **Co...Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais contrôler mes sentiments.**

- **Que tu crois !** affirma Chat Noir en essayant de paraître le plus sûr de lui possible, comme si toute cette opération était prévue de longue date et pas improvisée à l'instant depuis un toit parisien. **Je vais t'aider à te remettre du traumatisme de Cracheur de Feu en... en... en t'invitant à...** »

Une idée. Vite, une idée. Il observa l'emballage des baguettes tenues par Marinette, les pâtisseries servant de décoration sur le papier enveloppant le pain. Le goût ténu et sucré des macarons de Ladybug – Machinette – lui revint en mémoire, et son esprit s'embrouilla d'un coup. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train de trahir sa Lady en venant en aide à une autre fille de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas lui faire part de ce dans quoi il s'engageait, plutôt que d'agir en solitaire ? Est-ce que...

« **...manger des macarons dans un bar à chats !** sortit-il sur un coup de tête.

- **Hein ?** dit Marinette, qui était à des années lumières du marasme qui se déroulait dans la tête de Chat Noir à ce moment précis.

- **Je sais que ton père est l'expert des macarons, mais est-ce que tu as en a déjà mangé en caressant le pelage soyeux d'un adorable chaton ? Je ne connais pas mieux pour éloigner les émotions négatives, et...** » se rattrapa piteusement le héros.

Marinette esquissa une mine à la fois confuse et gênée, le toisant de haut en bas et ce fut autour de Chat Noir de rougir face à sa propre maladresse. Il sortit un petit carnet aux motifs de pattes de chat, fourni avec sa décidément bien pratique panoplie de héros, avant de noter l'adresse de ce bar à chat dont il avait entendu parler via Rose, sa camarade de classe, ainsi qu'une heure et un jour.

« **Evidemment, je ne parlais pas de mes poils, mais...** Enfin bref, bafouilla-t-il en lui fourrant le papier qu'il venait d'arracher du carnet dans la main. **Si jamais, je serai là-bas, ce week-end. Je t'attendrai.** »

Sur ces mots, il remonta sur les toits en un coup de bâton. La boîte de chocolats qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras lui cogna dans les côtes, comme pour lui rappeler qu'entre la soirée pyjama et ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait trahi par deux fois la fille dont il était amoureux.

Il regretta subitement de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus chic que de simples chocolats pour étouffer sa culpabilité.

\-------------------------------

Marinette avait la bouche pleine de chocolats, et la tête pleine de vide. Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'entendre les excuses de Chat Noir comme si elle se trouvait au fond d'une piscine. L'obscurité n'aidait en rien à comprendre ce que voulait exprimer son partenaire.

C'était trop pour son cerveau d'adolescente trop émotive.

D'abord, Chat Noir manquait de la démasquer sur ce fichu balcon où il avait décidé d'apparaître de nulle part lors de cette soirée pyjama – noyant au passage la jeune héroïne sous une nouvelle vagues de doutes. Ensuite, il surgit au milieu de la route, pour cette fois, faire subir un début d'infarctus à Marinette – et, en passant, l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

Un rendez-vous. Adressé à _Marinette_. Il ne l'aurait pas plus décontenancée s'il l'avait invitée à danser au milieu de la rue.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Chat Noir était amoureux de _Ladybug_. Pas de Marinette.

Et puis d'abord, Marinette – Marinette, pas Ladybug – s'en fichait. Oui, elle s'en fichait. Elle était amoureuse d'Adrien. D'Adrien. Pas de Chat Noir. Sinon, pourquoi elle s'acharnerait à le repousser depuis tout ce temps ?

« **ça, c'est que tu essaies de te faire croire, non ?** » lui avait fait remarquer Tikki avant l'arrivée de son partenaire par le Velux.

Marinette avait férocement démenti. Si elle était amoureuse de Chat Noir, ça se saurait. C'est parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'Adrien qu'elle était aussi maladroite, ces temps-ci, qu'elle confondait le dentifrice avec son huile pour cheveux, et qu'elle oubliait d'éteindre ses lumières en partant. Adrien. Adrien seulement.

Mais quand même... Si Marinette et Ladybug n'étaient pas une seule et même personne, l'adolescente aurait été particulièrement vexée du revirement de Chat Noir. Ils avaient dormi ensemble, tout de même !

« **...et tout ça pour dire que je suis particulièrement désolé que ce rendez-vous chez le dentiste se soit terminé aussi tard, sinon j'aurais accouru immédiatement !** termina Chat Noir.

- **Le dentiste ?** »

Marinette sortit temporairement de sa torpeur, baissant les yeux vers Chat Noir ; même si, avec l'obscurité, elle pouvait peut-être aussi bien fixer le parquet. Le dentiste ? Ce qui s'était passé sur le balcon ne ressemblait certainement pas à un cabinet dentaire. Chat Noir omettait volontairement cet épisode à Ladybug, tout comme il était en train d'omettre ce projet de « surveillance de Marinette » et l'épisode du rendez-vous.

« **Les chats aussi peuvent avoir des rages de dents**. » se justifia Chat Noir.

Le sang monta à la tête de Ladybug. _Est-ce qu'il est possible d'être jalouse de soi-même ?_ songea-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

« **Je comprends** , répondit-elle finalement.

 **-Tu m'en vois profondément soulagé, ma La... Enfin, Machi... Hé !** »

Arrivant à discerner faiblement la silhouette de son chaton dans le noir, Marinette avait bondi sur lui, l'enserrant dans les bras en le précipitant sur le lit. Elle s'installa sur lui, avant de remonter la couverture sur leurs deux corps.

« **Je... Heu... »** bafouilla Chat Noir.

Ladybug – ou Marinette, elle ne savait plus vraiment à ce moment précis – jubila de sa réaction. Chat Noir tombait rarement à cours de mots. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais tout à coup, elle se prit à espérer qu'il rougissait.

« **Eh bien... Bonne nuit, Machinette ?** »

C'était le premier soir où ils s'endormaient ensemble sans entretenir une réelle conversation. Marinette avait envie de lui dire qu'à cause de lui, cette fois-ci, et pas à cause de ses cauchemars, le sommeil lui avait à nouveau échappé la nuit dernière, et qu'elle était épuisée. Marinette avait envie de lui dire que Chat Noir avait déjà fait bien plus pour elle en venant chez elle chaque nuit qu'en l'invitant à tous les rendez-vous du monde. Marinette avait envie de lui dire que...

Finalement, elle ferma les yeux.

« **Bonne nuit, chaton**. »

Ce fut la première nuit depuis l'arrivée d'Adrien Agreste dans sa vie où elle s'endormit sans penser à lui.

\-------------------------------------

« **Le plan Lila Rossi a échoué, monsieur Agreste,** fit Nathalie. **Nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir où se rendait votre fils la nuit, en dépit de ses efforts d'investigation.** »

La jeune femme observa son patron alors qu'il était en train d'observer fixement un de ses papillons destinés à devenir un de ses Akumas. Il ne répondit pas.

« **Monsieur ?**

- **Depuis plusieurs jours, je capte une formidable énergie négative. Elle n'apparaît que par intermittence, très brièvement. Mais elle est là.** »

Nathalie resta silencieuse, partagée. La dévotion de Gabriel Agreste envers sa cause dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusque-là. Et pourtant... son fils était là, dehors, sans protection, et il se concentrait sur ses Akumas et ce super-vilain potentiel.

Mais le rôle de Nathalie n'était pas de commenter. Le rôle de Nathalie était de servir.

Notant que Gabriel attendait une réaction de sa part, elle se contenta de demander :

« **Que comptez-vous faire ?**

- **Je compte la faire revenir en force. Et pour ça, je vais à nouveau avoir besoin de Cracheur de Feu.** »


	8. Chapitre 8

Installée face à sa coiffeuse, Marinette toisait l'adresse du bar à chat laissée par Chat Noir comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet d'explosifs. Le rendez-vous était dans une heure et demie. Si elle voulait se préparer et prendre le métro pour arriver à l'heure, elle devait se décider maintenant.

Elle avait la fâcheuse impression que le poster d'Adrien à côté du miroir, seul rescapé de son ancien appartement, la fixait autant que le message signé d'une patte de chat – la signature caractéristique de Chat Noir - posé devant elle.

Chat Noir. Adrien. Marinette enfouit son visage dans ses mains en poussant un grognement dépité.

« **Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'affoles autant, Marinette. Si ce rendez-vous t'embête autant, n'y va pas !** dit Tikki, installée pile entre les deux figures qui déchiraient actuellement le cœur de l'adolescente.

- **Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Mais si j'y vais, ce sera en tant que Marinette, et pas en tant que Ladybug, et Chat Noir aime Ladybug, et moi, j'aime Adrien ! Alors si j'y vais, je trahis Adrien pour rien vu que Chat Noir est amoureux de Ladybug et pas de moi, et si je n'y vais pas, j'abandonne Chat Noir alors qu'il a l'air de penser que je l'aime bien et... Enfin, tu as saisi l'idée.**

- **...Non.** »

Marinette eut l'envie subite de cogner son front contre la coiffeuse, histoire de s'y assommer une bonne fois pour toute. A défaut de trouver le courage de le faire, elle se contenta de s'affaler de tout son long sur la petite table, renversant au passage quantité de maquillage et autres produits de beauté.

« **Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Tikki. J'aime Adrien. Il est beau, intelligent, sensible, sportif...**

- **...drôle, gentil et romantique, je sais.** » énonça son Kwami, habituée à ce genre de litanie amoureuse interminable.

Elle marqua une pause en voyant Marinette enfoncer son visage entre ses bras, comme pour volontairement éviter le regard du poster.

« **...Mais ?**

- **Mais...** »

Marinette fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte de sa chambre que l'on ouvrait. Alors que Tikki bondit à l'intérieur du petit sac où elle avait l'habitude de se dissimuler, le père de Marinette déboula dans la pièce avec plusieurs cartons entre les bras.

« **Bonne nouvelle, ma chérie ! Notre bon vieil appartement au-dessus de la boulangerie va pouvoir reprendre du service !**

 **-Hein ? C'est vrai ?** s'écria Marinette.

- **Les travaux sont terminés et on y retourne dès lundi ! Tu es contente, pas vrai ?** » se réjouit Tom.

Devant l'air jovial de son père, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dire qu'elle retrouvait dans à peine deux jours le confort de sa chambre ! Avec son petit balcon personnel et ses guirlandes avec vue sur Notre-Dame, son matelas moelleux et les oreillers si confortables de son grand... de son grand...

La simple pensée de son lit, que Chat Noir avait quitté seulement quelques heures plus tôt et sur lequel Tom venait de poser ses cartons, lui suffit pour faire s'effacer l'expression ravie qui était apparue sur son visage.

« **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma puce ? Tu n'as pas hâte de rentrer à la maison ?**

- **Je... heu...** »

Son regard glissa sur l'invitation de Chat Noir, et tout à coup, elle se leva de sa chaise.

« **Si, si, je suis très contente, Papa ! Est-ce que tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plaît ? Je dois me préparer pour... heu... pour une sortie au musée avec Alya !**

- **N'oublie pas de faire tes cartons, hein ?** fit difficilement Tom alors qu'il était poussé dehors par sa fille.

- **Promis !** »

Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

\--------------------------------------

La serveuse au tablier à motif de chat jeta un regard circonspect à Chat Noir en posant devant lui son verre de soda, et le héros félin lui rendit un sourire éclatant. En dehors de ses missions, il ne sortait jamais en costume. Le temps limité qui était alloué à sa transformation rendait toute escapade impossible.

Heureusement, en fouillant un peu sa chambre, Adrien avait trouvé un masque et des oreilles de Chat Noir issus du tournage avec la chanteuse Clara Rossignol pour son clip dédiés aux deux héros parisiens. A présent, il portait une tenue civile composée d'une simple chemise et d'un jean avec le masque sur les yeux et les oreilles sur la tête, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu cette idée avant. Même s'il attirait à peu près autant les regards qu'en tant qu'Adrien Agreste, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise – ne serait-ce que parce que sa célébrité en tant que Chat Noir était amplement plus méritée que celle dont il jouissait en tant que fils et représentant de la marque de Gabriel Agreste.

Installé au fond du café, dans un coin plus discret à l'abri des autres clients, il observait l'extérieur de la rue avec anticipation. Un des nombreux chats du café jouait avec la rose portant la même couleur que son nom qu'il avait apporté. Est-ce que Marinette allait se montrer ?

En dépit de cette assurance que lui procurait toujours le masque de Chat Noir, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux. Il n'avait jamais obtenu un rendez-vous avec quiconque, même pas de la fille dont il était amoureux ; Ladybug. Ou Machinette, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Elle et lui n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, hier soir. Il y avait juste eu cette drôle d'étreinte, sortie de nulle part. Chat Noir n'aurait pas su dire qui de Ladybug ou Machinette s'était exprimée par cette action, à ce moment-là. A vrai dire, le seul souvenir qu'il gardait de ce moment précis était la chaleur qui avait envahi ces joues lors de ce contact plus que spontané ; et du mal qu'il avait eu à s'endormir après, l'obligeant à commander un café plus que noir pour tenir le coup lors de ce rendez-vous. Ce rendez-vous avec Marinette, donc.

En revoyant l'image de cette dernière souriant face à lui sur le petit balcon de l'hôtel particulier des Agreste, Adrien avait l'impression d'avoir trahi les deux filles. Ladybug en lui omettant volontairement ce qu'il avait fait en proposant cette rencontre à Marinette ; Marinette en l'invitant ici pour l'aider, mais aussi un peu par égoïsme. Tout ça à cause de cette intuition, sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre vraiment des mots, qui le poussait vers elle depuis cet instant étrange sur le balcon...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, même en étant son ami en tant qu'Adrien, il ne la connaissait pas tant bien que ça. A force de la côtoyer, il savait qu'il s'agissait une fille volontaire, créative, toujours prête à aider son prochain. Un peu maladroite par moment, mais...

« **Chat Noir.** »

La personne qui venait de l'interpeller était une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir presque bleu lâchés sur ses épaules, vêtue d'une robe noire à pois roses couverte par un cache-cœur assorti. Son souffle était court et ses joues rosies par l'effort. Elle avait probablement couru.

Chat Noir regarda sa montre – l'heure du rendez-vous était déjà dépassée de dix minutes. Marinette était en retard. Il toisa son interlocutrice pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une seule fille dans son entourage correspondant à cette description arrivait systématiquement en retard.

« **Marinette ?**

- **Je... je suis presque à l'heure !** se réjouit-elle, encore un peu essoufflée. **Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre, j'espère ?** »

Chat Noir tombait rarement à court de mots, mais cette fois-ci faisait exception à la règle. Adrien n'avait jamais vu ces vêtements sur Marinette au collège, ils avaient l'air neufs et choisis avec soin ; sans compter que sans ses sempiternelles couettes, elle était pratiquement méconnaissable.

Elle s'était faite jolie. Pour Chat Noir.

Il se sentit flatté.

« **Mais je n'ai pas attendu du tout** , mentit-il en se levant pour lui proposer une chaise. **Je suis ravi que tu aies accepté mon invitation, Marinette !**

- **Tout le plaisir est pour moi, chaton !** »

Chat Noir tiqua et Marinette se figea dans son mouvement. Elle s'empara subitement d'un chat à l'air grognon qui passait par là avant de serrer la pauvre bête contre son cœur.

« **Je parlais du chat, bien entendu** , rectifia-t-elle précipitemment. **Je, heu... Des macarons ?** »

Elle lui fourra l'assiette de pâtisseries qu'il avait commandé, tandis que le chat pris au piège entre ses bras s'échappa pour bondir sur les genoux du jeune homme à grand renforts de coups de griffes agacés. La légère douleur que cela infligea à Chat Noir le ramena à la réalité.

Pendant un instant, il avait cru que...

Il secoua la tête avant d'attraper un macaron et de le fourrer dans sa bouche.

« I **ls ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux de la boulangerie de tes parents, mais ma foi... Est-ce que tu es toujours forcée à vivre loin de chez toi à cause de l'incendie ?** » demanda-t-il.

Marinette lui jeta un regard interloqué et Chat Noir eut envie de se gifler. Adrien était celui au courant de la situation de son amie ; pas son alter ego, qui était supposé se douter seulement du mal-être dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Ce rendez-vous allait être compliqué, songea-t-il sans se douter que Marinette pensait la même chose.

« **Je... Je n'ai plus vu de lumières au-dessus de la boulangerie depuis un moment, alors j'ai pensé que...**

- **Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, Chat Noir.** » le coupa Marinette.

Le héros félin fut déstabilisé par la vitesse à laquelle la jeune fille s'était rembrunie, mais elle remplaça rapidement cette mine maussade par une expression plus joviale.

« **Je suis ici pour me changer les idées, tu comprends ?**

- **Je vois. Je crois que les chats ne vont pas t'être d'une grande aide pour ça...** nota Chat Noir en la voyant se débattre avec un nouveau félin visiblement décidé à ne pas se laisser caresser.

- **Il faut croire que je n'attire qu'un seul matou, aujourd'hui...** »

Chat Noir pouffa en la voyant délibérément éviter son regard, tapant sur le museau d'un chat qui pour une raison inconnue tournait d'une manière incessante autour du sac de Marinette.

« **Comme si une aussi charmante créature que toi n'attirait que les vilains chats noirs du quartier...** ricana-t-il.

- **Eh bien...** »

Le visage de Marinette se crispa à nouveau et Chat Noir se gifla une nouvelle fois mentalement. Le sujet était sensible, apparemment. Il songea avec amertume que s'il continuait à être un si mauvais ami autant en Adrien qu'en Chat Noir, les Akuma allaient se jeter sur Marinette une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il l'aurait bien cherché.

« **Il y a bien un garçon, mais... mais...**

- **Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, peut-être ?** fit doucement Chat Noir.

- **Au contraire, il faut peut-être que j'en parle. Peut-être... Peut-être que je me sentirai déjà mieux en faisant ça**. »

Devant son expression déterminée, le jeune héros ne put s'empêcher de la trouver remarquablement courageuse d'arriver à faire face à ses problèmes de la sorte, quand lui n'arrivait qu'à les fuir. Néanmoins, il avait aussi du mal à ignorer la pointe de curiosité qui titillait son esprit.

_Alors comme ça, Marinette était amoureuse ?_

Chat Noir se resservit une tasse de café avant de poser un coude sur la table, l'air intéressé.

« **Raconte-moi tout.**

- **Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter** , fit précipitemment Marinette, ses joues prenant rapidement la même couleur que les pois de sa robe. **Justement... S'il y a bien un problème, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur... sur nous deux. Il ne se passe rien.** »

Chat Noir leva un sourcil et Marinette enfouit son visage dans la fourrure d'un chat qui passait par là.

« **Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as déjà été amoureux de quelqu'un pour qui tu étais tout simplement... invisible ?** demanda-t-elle, le volume de sa voix diminuant au point de rendre son dernier mot pratiquement inaudible.

- **Eh bien...** »

Le regard de Marinette était perdu dans le vague et Chat Noir soupira. Il avait l'impression de se revoir après chaque rejet de Ladybug. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

« **On peut dire ça comme ça.** » finit-il par admettre.

Marinette lui jeta un regard en coin et ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'éviter les yeux bleus de son invitée.

« **Et... Et tu ne lui en veux pas ?** le questionna-t-elle.

- **Elle n'a pas encore réalisé que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, voilà tout.** » plaisanta Chat Noir.

Il marqua une pause, laissant ses doigts pensivement courir dans la fourrure d'un chat de la même couleur que son masque, avant d'ajouter :

« **Je la voyais comme une fille sans aucune faille, parée à toutes les situations, et je l'aurais suivie au bout du monde s'il l'avait fallu. Et puis, ces derniers temps, j'ai pu découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Un aspect plus fragile, plus maladroit, plus timide...**

- **Et ça t'a dégoûté d'elle, c'est ça ?** » marmonna Marinette, qui semblait tout à coup avoir disparu derrière un rideau de cheveux.

Les doigts de Chat Noir se figèrent dans les longs poils du chat qu'il caressait, et alors que la bête en profita pour s'enfuir, il réfléchit un instant. Puis il sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour Marinette en face de lui.

« **Non. Ça m'a donné envie de la protéger encore plus. D'être à ses côtés.** »

Quand il releva la tête, Marinette semblait avoir émergé de derrière ses longues mèches sombres et le toisait avec une expression nouvelle, indéfinissable. Chat Noir sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il esquissa un geste embarrassé avec ses bras.

« **Oups ! Je me suis un peu emporté, je crois !** »

Le héros félin, et encore moins le garçon sous le masque, ne pouvait se douter de l'impact que ses mots avaient eu. Il réajusta ses oreilles sur sa tignasse blonde, avant de réaliser qu'il avait réalisé un hors-sujet complet. Marinette et ses problèmes étaient supposés être le sujet central de leur conversation, et il n'avait parlé que de lui, bon sang !

« **Chat Noir** , commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop forte, **je...**

- **Hé !** fit un client installé à côté de la vitrine en tournant les yeux vers eux. **Ce garçon, là-bas, avec les oreilles, tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait...** »

Le regard du client se faisait de plus en plus insistant, et Marinette dût s'en rendre compte même en lui tournant le dos, car elle se leva brutalement.

« **Je viens de me souvenir que je devais te montrer quelque chose... quelque chose... par-là !** improvisa-t-elle. **Suis-moi !** »

Elle attrapa Chat Noir par la main sans même lui demander son avis, l'entraînant vers la première porte qui leur tomba sous le nez pour le précipiter à l'intérieur avant de refermer sur eux. Manque de chance, il s'agissait d'un placard à balais. Il n'y avait même pas de lumière.

« **Désolée, je pensais que ça conduisait aux toilettes** , lui avoua-t-elle.

- **Des toilettes, un placard à balais, un petit balcon... Avec vous, tous les endroits sordides deviennent des lieux de rêve, princesse** , fit Chat Noir d'un air faussement pompeux.

- **Ce n'est pas très romantique, mais c'est toujours dans ce genre d'endroit que je vais quand je dois me...** »

Elle interrompit sa phrase en plein milieu, mais Chat Noir eut du mal à deviner pourquoi : avec l'obscurité, le visage de Marinette était indiscernable. La seule chose qu'il sentait, c'était qu'à cause de l'étroitesse de ce placard, leurs corps étaient particulièrement proches. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Marinette faire voleter le col de sa chemise.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ?** demanda-t-il doucement, le silence de la jeune fille le laissant perplexe. **Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase, tout à l'heure.** »

Pour seule réponse, il sentit deux mains agripper sa chemise et un souffle tremblant. Chat Noir maudit l'absence de lumière ; il aurait juré que Marinette était au bord des larmes.

Cette obscurité le rendait fébrile. Elle semblait le ramener presque mécaniquement dans la chambre de Ladybug. Là où il ne s'était rien passé – là où il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas en droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit de sa Lady. Elle ne lui devait rien du tout. Et pourtant, avec l'arrivée de Machinette, la version sans masque de Ladybug, la fille qu'il avait envie de protéger envers et contre tout, il en était tombé encore plus éperdument amoureux.

C'était cette maladresse, cette fragilité, ces défauts qu'il considérait comme absolument adorables qu'il avait temporairement entraperçu en Marinette sur le balcon, deux soirs plus tôt. Et à présent, dans l'obscurité de ce placard à balais, cette sensation lui tiraillait à nouveau le ventre.

Il entendit tout à coup la voix presque chuchotée de Marinette.

« **Chat Noir... S'il te plaît... Est-ce que tu pourrais prétendre que je suis cette fille dont tu m'as parlé ? Juste pour cinq minutes...**

- **Marinette...** »

Il se demanda il était en train d'halluciner ou non sous le coup de l'émotion. Cette voix... Il baissa les yeux vers la silhouette agrippée à sa chemise.

« **J'ai besoin d'être fixée...** » murmura-t-elle.

Chat Noir – ou Adrien, il ne savait plus vraiment – aussi avait besoin de croire. A cet instant précis, il avait l'impression saisissante d'avoir sa Lady entre ses bras. Car Marinette et Ladybug étaient deux personnes différentes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son cœur, pour sa part, ne devait plus bien faire la différence, car il s'entendit simplement répondre :

« **Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de prétendre ?** »

Puis il l'embrassa.


	9. Chapitre 9

Dans la vie, Lila Rossi n'aimait que deux choses : le chaos, et la réussite. Très tôt, elle avait compris que ce duo de prime abord peu compatible pouvait représenter un mélange explosif et particulièrement rentable, pour qui savait convenablement s'en servir.

A la compréhension de cette vérité avait suivi la mise en pratique : en devenant la maîtresse du mensonge et du chaos à petite dose, elle avait réussi à se hisser au rang de confidente de Jagged Stone, de conseillère mode d'Audrey Bourgeois et de bienfaitrice des phoques de Sibérie et autres espèces en danger, sans même bouger le petit doigt.

Pourtant, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Lila savait que l'épaisse couche de vernis rendant ses mensonges si reluisants, si vrais, était en train de se craqueler. La raison ? Des fouineurs, des fouineuses. Surtout des petites fouineuses à couettes et à petit sac à pois, si promptes à vouloir aider son prochain, si promptes à _vouloir dévoiler la vérité_ , si agaçantes, si...

Lila Rossi avait besoin d'une vraie réussite. Alors quand Gabriel Agreste avait fait son apparition dans sa vie, elle n'avait pu que sauter sur l'occasion.

Elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi le styliste lui avait demandé de suivre Adrien après huit heures passées, mais elle s'était exécutée – et avait échoué. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle échouait, d'ailleurs. Heureusement, Gabriel allait lui donner une seconde chance. C'était pour ça qu'elle attendait sur le Pont des Arts, en attendant que ce vieux styliste un peu fou veuille bien se montrer, comme ils en avaient convenu au téléphone.

Il faisait rudement froid, et la pluie menaçait de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Les basses températures rendaient Lila acariâtre. Elle avait mieux à faire que d'attendre ici, sur ce vieux banc gelé, à regarder des amoureux tenter d'installer des cadenas d'amour en dépit des plaques de plexiglas censées les en dissuader.

Elle méritait bien mieux que ça. Elle méritait les honneurs, elle méritait l'admiration de tous, et elle méritait d'accrocher un cadenas sur ce fichu pont, elle aussi, avec Adrien Agreste de préférence. Elle se jura d'avoir tout ça ; la première étape de cette fulgurante ascension vers la réussite, la vraie, commencerait dès lors que Gabrel Agreste voudrait bien se montrer. Et alors, tout le monde serait bien forcé de reconnaître qu'elle se classait dans le haut du panier.

Mais Gabriel Agreste ne se montrait pas. Il avait plus de deux heures de retard, et Lila avait froid. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait de moins en moins ses doigts, elle sentait son agacement monter.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un souffle chaud lui arriver sur sa gauche. Un peu plus bas, sur le quai de Seine, un cracheur de feu amusait une foule de touristes fascinés.

Pathétique. Qui pouvait être impressionné par ça ? Qui pouvait avoir peur du feu à part... à part...

Elle se figea, comme frappée par son propre génie. Gabriel Agreste n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être avait-elle le temps...

Elle se précipita en contrebas, là où le cracheur de feu assurait sa performance. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, elle en était sûre : c'était le même que ce jour-là.

Comme par magie, elle vit apparaître l'agent Roger un peu plus loin. Elle se dirigea vers lui, plaquant sur ses lèvres un sourire rodé par des années de pratique. Pas trop prononcé. Pas trop timide. Juste ce qu'il faut pour paraître sincère.

« **Agent Roger ! Agent Roger !** »

L'agent de police bedonnant se tourna vers elle, et elle passa une main dans sa nuque et y arracha une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait laissé traîner trop près d'un chauffage à gaz, chez sa mère.

« **Vous êtes sûr que cet artiste de rue a le droit de se produire ici ? Regardez ! Sa flamme est passée trop près, et mes cheveux... mes cheveux...** »

L'agent Roger fronça les sourcils alors que Lila faisait chevroter sa voix sur ses derniers mots, tenant la mèche brûlée comme si c'était la dernière sur son crâne.

C'était presque trop facile, songea-t-elle alors que l'agent Roger pousse un sifflement strident avec son sifflet. Ce cracheur de feu n'avait toujours pas ses papiers ; dans quelques minutes, il serait au poste et serait probablement interdit de spectacle pendant un long moment.

Est-ce que ça émouvait Lila ? Pas tellement.

Mais à défaut d'avoir la réussite, elle aimait toujours semer le chaos.

\-------------------------------------

L'appareil censée comptabiliser les points bipa d'une manière stridente alors que le mousquet de son adversaire toucha mollement la tenue d'escrime d'Adrien. Il était à peine arrivé à se défendre – c'était probablement son duel le plus lamentable de l'année.

« **Vous n'êtes pas avec nous, jeune homme** , lui reprocha son maître d'escrime.

- **Je suis désolé, monsieur d'Argencourt. J'ai... Je n'ai pas très bien dormi** , mentit-il.

- **Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous reposer. Pas une de plus.** » lui asséna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Adrien n'aurait pas réclamé mieux. Il s'affala sur le banc le plus proche, relevant son masque d'escrime pour toucher machinalement ses lèvres.

Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour redevenir Chat Noir, et pour retourner dans le placard à balais du bar à chat. C'est ça. Il était Chat Noir, et dans l'obscurité de ce placard, il embrassait enfin sa La...

Non. Marinette. Il embrassait Marinette. Il avait choisi de l'embrasser, elle – il ne devait pas lui manquer de respect en se trompant de nom.

Oui, en fermant les yeux, il avait l'impression de revivre la scène au ralenti. La douceur des lèvres de Marinette, le goût légèrement sucré qu'elles avaient laissé juste après, à cause du gloss que la jeune fille portait. Il sentait encore la pression de ses doigts autour de ses épaules quand elle s'était agrippée à lui pour répondre au baiser. Ils étaient maladroits, inexpérimentés, leurs dents s'étaient cognées plusieurs fois – et pourtant, pourtant...

Combien de temps avait duré cette euphorie hors du temps dans laquelle Chat Noir avait plongé à pieds joints ? Il n'en était pas sûr ; ils étaient restés comme ça tellement longtemps que ça aurait pu durer deux minutes ou toute une vie sans qu'il puisse faire la différence.

Il savait juste qu'ils étaient restés un moment dans cette bulle, qui avait pris la forme de ce placard à balais, et qu'il aurait bien remis le couvert si Marinette ne l'avait pas arrêté.

« **Je... Je l'ai aimé pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas lui donner un adieu correct. Même s'il s'en fiche et qu'il ne comprendra rien, je... je dois lui dire officiellement que j'abandonne.** »

Chat Noir avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle parlait du fameux garçon dont elle était amoureuse. En soi, Marinette était bien plus responsable que lui. Il l'avait embrassée comme ça, sur un coup de tête, mélangeant temporairement Machinette, Marinette, et Ladybug en une seule et même personne.

Marinette, elle, avait clairement fait son choix. Voilà pourquoi il avait senti sa main caresser sa joue, avant qu'elle ne s'extirpe et parte en courant du placard à balais en le plantant là, encore sous le choc.

Heureusement, tout compte fait – avec toutes ces émotions, Adrien en avait oublié son cours d'escrime. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de revenir chez lui pour s'y faire emmener par son garde du corps. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y était d'une très grande efficacité, mais ça avait le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Voilà. Son premier vrai baiser, s'il omettait ceux échangés avec Ladybug lors de certaines missions dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir – et il l'avait donné à Marinette.

Il aurait dû regretter. Pourtant, il ne ressentait rien de tout ça. C'était comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il devait embrasser cette fille au bord des larmes, si frêle et pourtant si courageuse dans ce placard à balais. C'est comme si Marinette était...

« **Tu n'as même pas de camembert dans ta tenue d'escrime ?** fit la petite de voix de son Kwami dans sa poche.

- **Plagg !** soupira-t-il, à la fois à bout de nerfs et à bout de forces. **Pourquoi je ressens tout ça, hein ? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ?**

- **Je suis un Kwami, moi, pas un conseiller conjugal** , protesta la petite créature. **Bon, pas de camembert, donc ?**

- **Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que Marinette et Ladybu... Enfin, Machinette, ou la fille du lit, étaient la même personne...**

- **Eh bien il faut croire que Marinette et elle ont plus de choses en commun que tu ne le pensais et que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte jusque-là ! C'est comme si tu avais embrassé une Ladybug qui serait magiquement tombée amoureuse de toi, en somme.** » en conclut Plagg d'une manière plus qu'élusive.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- **Moi ?... Rien. Si tu n'as pas de camembert, tu as du reblochon, peut-être ?**

- **Plagg ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?** »

Il tenta de saisir le Kwami pour le coincer, mais le minuscule chat noir dut se sentir en danger, car il esquiva promptement chaque tentative d'Adrien.

« **Reviens ici !** pesta-t-il.

- **Je ne répondrai qu'en présence de mon avocat !**

**-Plagg !**

- **Adrien !** » fit une voix féminine à l'entrée du gymnase qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna alors que Plagg se réfugiait précipitemment dans sa poche pour échapper au regard de la nouvelle venue, qui n'était autre que...

« **Marinette ?** » fit Adrien, interloqué.

Il se redressa pour courir dans sa direction, et se demanda pourquoi Marinette évitait de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle croisait son regard sans problème au bar à chat quelques heures plus tôt.

Ah, oui. Elle ne s'adressait plus à Chat Noir.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, et portait toujours ses cheveux lâchés avec cette robe à pois. La seule nuance résidait sur ses lèvres, où il n'y avait plus une seule trace de gloss ; preuve que l'épisode du placard n'était pas un rêve.

Il se sentit tout à coup terriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir en reparler, ne serait-ce que pour ancrer définitivement ce passage de sa vie dans la réalité. Le masque et les oreilles étaient toujours dans son sac d'escrime – mais même Marinette n'avait pas le droit de connaître son identité secrète.

Il sentit Plagg mordiller son doigt dans sa poche, comme pour le ramener à la réalité. Il cessa de songer à ce rendez-vous qu'ils venaient d'avoir, pour se demander plutôt ce que la jeune fille faisait ici.

« **Quel bon vent t'amène, Marinette ?**

- **Je... Je voulais te parler.**

- **Parler ? Parler de quoi ?** »

Un mauvais pressentiment lui titillait l'estomac, et il eut peur qu'elle lui dise qu'elle regrettait ce qui était arrivé dans le placard, avant que Plagg ne lui morde à nouveau le doigt et qu'il se souvienne que c'était impossible.

_Alors quoi ?_

Il sursauta légèrement quand Marinette poussa un soupir tremblant en lui attrapant la main. Adrien en fut tellement perturbé – et à nouveau projeté dans ce placard à balais de malheur – qu'il n'osa pas la retirer.

« **C'est un peu... un peu compliqué à avouer** , murmura-t-elle.

- **Tu peux tout me dire.** » dit Adrien d'une voix douce.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise, et Adrien se crispa. Les lignes se brouillaient de plus en plus. Sur sa dernière phrase, elle avait été Machinette – et lui, Chat Noir. Il ne savait plus qui était vraiment qui, qu'il s'agisse de Marinette, de Ladybug pourtant absente, ou de lui-même.

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'au vu de l'état de Marinette, elle rassemblait visiblement tout son courage pour lui avouer la chose qu'elle était venue lui dire. Elle ne bégayait même pas.

Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver admirable.

« **J'ai été amoureuse de toi.** »

Adrien tiqua sur l'emploi du passé composé. Alors pourquoi ce baiser ? Ah, oui. Chat Noir, pas Adrien. Chat Noir. Chat Noir.

« **Eté ?** répéta-t-il, encore à moitié sonné.

- **Je...** »

_Mais alors ce garçon dont elle parlait... Celui avec qui il ne se passait rien..._

Marinette déglutit difficilement. Une odeur âcre, de plus en plus persistante, flottait autour d'eux et embrumait un peu plus l'esprit d'Adrien.

« **Avant de renoncer très officiellement à toi, je voulais juste te remercier pour... pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté tout ce temps.** »

Elle serra un peu plus sa main alors que sa voix s'étranglait de plus en plus. Son visage se perdait dans ses cheveux, et ne pas voir son expression à ce moment précis rendait Adrien à moitié fou.

Et cette odeur, cette odeur étrange...

« **Merci, merci pour tout** , poursuivit-elle.

- **Marinette, je...** »

Elle releva deux yeux bleus larmoyants et Adrien tomba à court de mots. Mais avait-il vraiment besoin de parler ? Son sac d'escrime était à côté, posé sur ce banc. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main, prendre le masque, et...

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Plagg lui mordit la main pour la troisième fois. Il grimaça, pile au moment où Marinette lâchait son autre paume et essuya brièvement ses yeux. Elle redressa la tête et lui lança un sourire qui lui déchira le cœur.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te demandais pas de comprendre. Je... On se revoit lundi, au collège, hein ?** lui dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

- **Marinette, attends !** »

Esquivant les dents agressives de Plagg, Adrien glissa la main dans son sac et en extirpa le faux masque.

C'était le même instinct que dans le placard qui le poussa à attraper le bras de Marinette au moment où elle poussait la porte du gymnase. Il ne savait plus vraiment à qui il s'adressait, s'il confondait encore Marinette avec Machinette, s'il était Chat Noir ou Adrien ; il lui devait juste des explications.

« **Marinette, en vérité, je suis...**

- **Attention, Adrien !** » s'écria-t-elle tout à coup en le précipitant à terre.

Adrien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il put découvrir l'origine de l'odeur âcre qui lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Un déluge de flammes traversa le toit à ciel ouvert du gymnase.


	10. Chapitre 10

Dans son repère, le Papillon se concentrait.

« **Je suis Cracheur de Feu ! Puisque les parisiens ne veulent pas de mon ardente passion, c'est moi qui imposerai mon ardente passion aux parisiens !** »

Tout dans ce super-vilain était pratiquement un cas d'école : du monologue au costume, constitué d'un lasso enflammé et d'une veste incandescente, il était en somme toute un akumatisé comme Ladybug et Chat Noir en affrontaient chaque semaine.

A deux nuances près, cependant : sa capacité destructrice bien supérieure à la moyenne des autres akumatisés – qui avaient pourtant détruit plusieurs fois la Tour Eiffel - ; et la terreur qu'il inspirait chez une certaine personne. C'était le détail qui l'avait interpellé.

Le Papillon avait ressenti ce sentiment d'horreur pour la première fois chez cet anonyme, lors de la première akumatisation de Cracheur de Feu ; et n'avait jamais rien détecté de tel. Plus le sujet présentait un mélange de sentiments négatifs, plus le fait d'être akumatisé lui procurait un sentiment de soulagement – qui s'exprimait généralement par une obéissance aveugle au Papillon et une propension à semer le chaos. Ce jour-là, l'amalgame était idéal : terreur, haine de soi, rancœur, colère...

Par la suite, il avait senti cette étincelle couver quelque part, dans Paris, par intermittence. Il avait bien tenté d'envoyer un Akuma pour offrir du soulagement à cette âme intérieurement si terrifiée, mais ces sentiments négatifs si prometteurs s'acharnaient à disparaître au moment charnière. De plus, cette apparition si riche en promesses de victoires se faisait de plus en plus rare, s'espaçait de plus en plus. Alors cette fois-ci, le Papillon jouait le tout pour le tout.

Par les yeux de Cracheur de Feu, il scrutait chaque visage, guettait chaque larme, chaque blessé. Il attendait que le leurre fasse effet.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Cet élément si prometteur, qui qu'il fût, finirait bien par se montrer. Et à ce moment-là, cet ultime super-vilain et le Papillon signeraient la fin de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

\-----------------------------------

« **Marinette !** »

Le feu. L'odeur de brûlé qui donnait le tournis.

« **Marinette !** »

La boulangerie en flammes, l'incapacité de contacter ses proches. Le feu qui engloutissait tout.

« **Marinette, tu vas bien ? Reste avec moi !** »

La main d'Adrien serrant la sienne, ainsi que la voix paniquée du jeune garçon, la ramena à la réalité. Ah, oui. Les adieux. Le gymnase du collège. Et puis les flammes, les flammes, et encore les flammes...

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Adrien l'avait emmenée dans une salle de classe déserte. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de la fumée, mais une simple odeur de cire pour parquet. Cracheur de Feu n'avait fait que passer au-dessus du collège, mais l'établissement avait été épargné.

Tout n'avait pas sombré dans le feu comme elle se l'était figuré.

« **Je vais aller alerter les secours, Marinette, lui dit Adrien. Reste ici, je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ?** »

Des fragments de ce qui s'était passé avant Cracheur de Feu lui revinrent en mémoire – le baiser de Chat Noir, son arrivée au gymnase, son abandon officiel. Alors qu'Adrien tournait les talons pour sortir de la classe, Marinette se sentit avancer la main pour attraper son poignet.

« **Marinette ?**

- **Je...** »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le retenait, au juste ? Elle ne l'aimait plus. Enfin, plus comme ça. Elle ne savait plus vraiment, en fait.

Finalement, elle se contenta de déglutir difficilement, avant de lâcher :

« **Fais attention à toi. Sois prudent... s'il te plaît.**

- **Je le suis toujours, ma...** »

La phrase d'Adrien resta en suspens, mais Marinette était bien trop dans le brouillard pour le remarquer. Elle sentit finalement une main se poser sur sa tête.

« **...Marinette.** »

A ce contact, la jeune fille frissonna, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle était seule dans la salle de classe. Adrien avait quitté la pièce.

Tikki jaillit immédiatement hors de son sac, jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, avant de se précipiter vers Marinette en ouvrant la bouche ; mais la jeune fille l'interrompit.

« **Ne me dis rien. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dehors.**

- **Mais Marinette...**

- **Je suis terrifiée, Tikki.** » admit-elle d'une voix faible.

Et c'était peut-être l'émotion de trop, songea-t-elle.

L'attirance. L'amour. L'appréhension. Le regret. La tristesse. Puis la peur. Depuis la dernière apparition de Cracheur de Feu, elle n'avait enchaîné que ces émotions-là. Maintenant, le feu venait l'enfoncer une nouvelle fois.

Et Adrien était parti.

Elle eut subitement envie de contacter Chat Noir, de lui dire qu'elle avait peur. Mais c'était Marinette que le héros avait embrassée, pas son alter ego. Qu'allait devenir sa relation avec Ladybug, à présent ? Encore une fois, elle se sentait trahie par elle-même.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler au secours. Pas sans dévoiler que Ladybug et Marinette n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne : une adolescente terrorisée par sa propre incompétence à sauver son prochain.

Le cauchemar allait recommencer.

« **Marinette... Si tu ne veux pas que ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois se reproduise, il faut que tu te transformes !** la somma Tikki d'un ton un peu plus paniqué que d'habitude.

- **J'ai peur.**

- **Paris a besoin de Ladybug !**

- **Je vais échouer.**

- **Chat Noir ne peut pas capturer les Akuma sans...**

- **J'ai peur, Tikki, je ne peux pas bouger ! Même Ladybug n'est pas indemne face aux flammes !** »

Tikki se figea et Marinette réalisa qu'elle venait de lui sa dernière phrase en pleine figure. Tremblante, elle s'éloigna du Kwami et prit appui sur un pupitre.

« **Mon incompétence de la dernière fois m'a empêché de tout réparer comme d'habitude. Il restait des blessés, des gens ont perdu leur maison...** »

Elle marqua une pause, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« **...j'ai perdu ma maison.** »

Elle passa une main sur son visage, avant de poursuivre :

« **Est-ce que tu sais combien de nuits j'ai rêvé que Cracheur de Feu revenait ? J'ai vu mes parents à la place de ces blessés. J'ai vu Alya défigurée par le feu. J'ai vu les gens en larmes devant leurs appartements brûlés, devant leurs proches brûlés. J'avais besoin de plus de temps pour essayer de me remettre, et...** »

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle entendit vaguement Tikki lui dire qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir empêcher que ça se reproduise, mais elle avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du Kwami se tût et Marinette réalisa qu'elle était retournée près de la fenêtre. Elle était toujours incapable de tourner les yeux. La lumière orange provenant de l'extérieur et ondulant sur les pupitres suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

Quand soudain, elle entendit très clairement :

« **Marinette ! Le feu ! Il approche de la Place des Vosges !**

- **Hein ?** »

La Place des Vosges. La boulangerie. L'appartement au-dessus. Ses parents occupés à y mettre des nouveaux meubles pour remplacer ceux qui avaient brûlé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait sauver tout le monde. Mais elle devait au moins sauver son foyer. Elle ne pouvait tolérer de le perdre encore une fois – ou pire, d'y perdre encore plus.

Il allait falloir dompter sa peur.

« **Tikki, transforme-moi !** »

\------------

Voltigeant au-dessus des toits parisiens, dont certains étaient déjà ravagés par les flammes, Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le professionnalisme des pompiers de Paris. De très nombreux civils avaient déjà gagné les rues grâce à eux, et peu de gens s'étaient finalement retrouvés coincés par les incendies. A vrai dire, si peu de monde était coincé dans les bâtiments qu'un silence lourd d'angoisse avait remplacé les cris d'horreurs qui avait empli la ville lors de la dernière apparition de Cracheur de Feu.

Où avait-il pu filer ? Chat Noir n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa trace ; la fumée et les flammes anesthésiaient tous ses sens. Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer : si Cracheur de Feu était introuvable, Ladybug n'était toujours pas apparue.

Ladybug... La première apparition de ce maudit akumatisé l'avait particulièrement marquée, il avait eu bien assez de trois nuits passées ensemble pour le remarquer. Comment se sentait-elle, à cet instant précis ?

La nuit qui tombait aurait dû être leur quatrième soirée passée ensemble. L'avant-dernière. Il eût envie de se gifler en réalisant qu'il était un peu soulagé d'y échapper. Comment aurait-il pu la regarder en face alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il embrassait...

Woosh ! Une vague de chaleur lui brûlant presque les poumons venait de lui déferler dessus par en-dessous.

« **Chat Noir ! Enfin te voilà !** » hurla la voix de Cracheur de Feu.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, un cercle de feu avait enserré le mollet recouvert de tissu ignifuge composant la combinaison de Chat Noir, et le jeune héros fut précipité au sol. Il tomba sur une herbe carbonisée, au milieu d'un véritable enfer : ils étaient entourés de maisons anciennes, dont le vieux bois à l'intérieur brûlait particulièrement bien, générant autour d'eux une chaleur infernale.

« **Une minute, ces maisons... Je les connais...** » murmura-t-il.

L'adrénaline parcourut ses nerfs comme une décharge électrique.

« **Marinette.** »

Est-ce qu'elle était en sécurité ? Il l'avait laissée dans cette salle de classe – mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle y était restée, surtout si c'était Adrien qui lui avait demandé et pas Chat Noir.

Cracheur de Feu profita de son trouble, et Chat Noir sentit une chaleur lui enserrer les côtes alors que le lasso de feu s'était emparé de lui.

« **Non !** »

Alors que le fouet brûlant s'apprêtait à le jeter dans une des maisons en flammes d'un coup sec, un coup de yoyo interrompit son mouvement.

« **Viens combattre un adversaire à ta taille, Cracheur de Feu !** fit une voix familière.

- **Machi... Ma Lady !** » s'écria Chat Noir.

Il retomba lourdement au sol lorsque le fouet de l'akumatisé délaissa ses côtes pour faire face à cette nouvelle adversaire. Ladybug était là dans toute sa splendeur, agitant son yoyo, prête au combat ; et Chat Noir, face à ce spectacle, se sentit submergé par une foule de sentiments contraires.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux troubles amoureux.

« **Tu vas être cuite à point, la coccinelle !** gronda Cracheur de Feu en faisant claquer son fouet.

- **Ladybug, à terre !** »

Chat Noir se jeta sur sa coéquipière, juste à temps pour éviter le coup de lasso de l'akumatisé, qui fut fort à en fendre une maison en deux. Chat Noir se retrouva brièvement au-dessus de Ladybug. Pendant un court instant, il se retrouva successivement dans la chambre de sa partenaire, puis dans ce placard à balais, avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité quand Ladybug le fit se tourner pour lui faire esquiver un nouveau coup de fouet.

Il était à des lieues de s'imaginer que sous le masque, Ladybug vivait la même chose.

« **Il faut... Il faut qu'on éloigne Cracheur de Feu d'ici, ou les flammes vont nous encercler pour de bon !** souffla Ladybug du bout des lèvres.

- **Bien... Bien reçu.** » répondit Chat Noir de la même façon.

Quelque chose ne collait pas – mais Cracheur de Feu assénait ses coups de fouet là où il pouvait, et Chat Noir n'avait pas le temps d'épiloguer sur ce sentiment qui devenait de plus en plus persistant. Même si leurs tenues étaient ignifugées et donc résistantes aux flammes, la chaleur ambiante faisait dégouliner de sueur son visage, et la fumée lui embrumait l'esprit en même temps que ses poumons.

Un rude combat s'engagea. Suivant une stratégie silencieusement indiquée à son partenaire, Ladybug concentrait tous ses efforts et chaque mouvement de son yoyo sur le fouet de l'akumatisé ; Chat Noir la suivit. Coup de bâton. Coup de yoyo. Coup de bâton. Coup de yoyo.

Même en plein combat, Ladybug ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à un bâtiment, le seul de la place des Vosges à avoir été épargné par les flammes. Le cœur de Chat Noir rata un battement quand il remarqua quel bâtiment il s'agissait.

La boulangerie Dupain-Cheng.

_Marinette._

Il tenta de s'approcher de sa partenaire, avant de lui annoncer :

« **Cette maison est la seule qui n'est pas en feu, je vais vérifier s'il n'y a aucun civil coincé dedans !**

- **Tu ferais ça pour moi ?** » répondit Ladybug, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette proposition.

Cela la sembla la déconcerter plus que prévu, car son coup de yoyo eut un raté et un coup de fouet la projeta dans la direction de la boulangerie.

« **Ma Lady !** » hurla Chat Noir.

Il se rua vers sa coéquipière, dont la réception au sol avait été particulièrement rude.

« **Je vais carboniser cette maison comme cette petite idiote de rouquine a carbonisé mes rêves !** » grogna Cracheur de Feu.

Alors que Ladybug se relevait péniblement, Chat Noir défonça la porte de la boulangerie d'un coup de pied. Personne. En utilisant son bâton pour vérifier l'étage, il remarqua que l'appartement au-dessus était vide également.

Qu'est-ce qui attirait Ladybug dans cette maison plus qu'une autre ?

Le sentiment qui lui titillait les entrailles depuis qu'il avait invité Marinette à sortir se fit plus insistant. Tellement insistant qu'il ne put retenir un regard dans la direction de Ladybug, qui venait d'invoquer son Lucky Charm – une balance de cuisine à l'ancienne, avec ses deux plateaux.

Ses débuts d'intuition s'évaporèrent quand il réalisa une chose, alors que l'ombre du Cracheur de Feu commençait lentement à se projeter sur la boulangerie. L'akumatisé prenait un plaisir fou face à un spectacle qui fendit le cœur de Chat Noir.

_Ladybug tremblait._

Il redescendit vers elle, posant une main sur ses épaules. Elle poussa un cri avant d'esquisser quelques pas en arrière.

« **Ma Lady... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **Chat Noir...** » glapit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il y eût un battement d'ailes dans le lointain, à peine perceptible. Les épaules de Ladybug tremblèrent un peu plus fort, avant qu'elle ne finisse par avouer en un éclat de voix :

« **Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver comment utiliser mon Lucky Charm !**

- **Concentre-toi ! Tu peux y arriver, j'en suis certain !**

- **C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Je ne peux rien faire !**

- **Ce n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est la réalité ! Et je sais que tu es assez forte pour altérer cette réalité !**

- **Je n'y arrive pas !** »

Alors que Ladybug lui hurlait cette dernière phrase, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, l'ombre du Cracheur de Feu les submergea. Un nouveau battement d'ailes résonna, loin, très loin.

Chat Noir devait lui dire. Chat Noir devait lui dire que personne dans l'habitation n'était en danger avant que...

« **Brûlez !** fit la voix de Cracheur de Feu.

- **Non !** s'écria Marinette. **Non !**

 **-Cataclysme !** »

Tout se joua en une seconde. Ladybug tomba à genoux alors que le fouet enflammé s'abattit sur la maison Dupain-Cheng. Le Cataclysme de Chat Noir le brisa. Un papillon noir s'en échappa alors que Cracheur de Feu s'effondrait.

« **Ma Lady ! L'Akuma ! Vite !** »

Mais Ladybug ne l'entendait pas.

Et le papillon noir libéré du fouet rentra dans le Lucky Charm qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Mal.

« **_Ici_** **_Nadia Chamack ! Vous voulez de l'info, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !_** »

Elle avait mal.

« **_En direct de l'hélicoptère survolant les grands incendies ravageant Paris, nous venons enfin d'assister à la victoire de Ladybug et Chat Noir face au super-vilain vraisemblablement à l'origine de ce désastre..._** »

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« **_...Cette réussite n'a pas été obtenue sans mal, et même si le corps de l'akumatisé gît encore sur le sol de la Place des Vosges, il reste encore à expliquer pourquoi Ladybug n'a pas encore utilisé ses pouvoirs pour tout faire revenir à la normale..._** »

Elle avait échoué.

« **_Certains témoins auraient vu un papillon noir rôder autour des deux super-héros avant que Chat Noir n'emmène en urgence Ladybug sur un toit..._** »

« **Qui es-tu ?** » fit une autre voix.

_Hein ?_

« **Qui es-tu ?** » répéta son mystérieux interlocuteur, dont la voix grave et masculine lui semblait provenir de loin, très loin...

Elle avait mal. Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien pourquoi.

« **Tu n'es pas comme les autres** , insista la voix. **Cette énergie que tu dégages... est différente. Difficile à manier. Mais j'ai toujours été un grand amateur de défis.** »

Elle se sentait perdre peu à peu pied. Quelque chose s'agitait au niveau de son oreille, mais elle avait perdu toute envie de vérifier ce que cela pouvait bien être.

« **Qui que tu sois, où que tu sois. Je suis le Papillon. Tu as perdu ta maison, ta famille, tes amis après avoir vécu dans la terreur des semaines durant. J'ai le moyen de te libérer de tout cette peur, de toute cette frustration. Laisse-moi faire de toi mon champion, et à nous deux, plus rien ne nous arrêtera.** »

\---------------------------

« **_Les suppositions vont bon train sur l'hashtag #akubug, désormais numéro un des tendances en France. Les photos, postées par une certaine @volpina.rossi montrant l'Akuma pénétrer dans le Lucky Charm créé par Ladybug, ont créé la polémique quant à leur véracité et..._** » poursuivait la voix de Nadia, provenant d'un poste de radio abandonné sous un toit.

Chat Noir l'entendait à peine.

Il avait tout juste eu le temps de prendre le corps pratiquement inanimé de sa coéquipière, et de le hisser avec lui sur un toit au loin, avant que le regard inquisiteur des pompiers venus éteindre l'incendie et des caméras de Nadia Chamack ne révèle au monde entier leur échec. Enfin, son échec. Tout cela était entièrement sa faute.

Il aurait dû dire à Ladybug que la boulangerie et l'appartement au-dessus était déserts. Il aurait dû la protéger de l'Akuma, se faire infecter à sa place. Il aurait dû...

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en supposition. Pas quand sa Lady... Pas quand Machinette allait changer de forme d'un instant à l'autre. Pas quand elle allait devenir une super-vilaine.

La main déjà posé sur son bâton, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était résigné à devoir la combattre – au point de l'emmener dans un endroit dégagé pour éviter d'aggraver les dégâts déjà causés.

A présent...

« **Gnh...** »

Ce grognement sorti de nulle part le fit sursauter.

« **Ma Lady ?** »

Encore affalée contre les tuiles, Ladybug était crispée, les mains agrippées à la balance faisant office de Lucky Charm et devenue noire depuis son infection par l'Akuma. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage tendu comme en plein mauvais rêve – mais elle ne s'était pas transformée. Pas encore.

« **Ma Lady !** » appela-t-il.

Immédiatement, il s'en voulut d'avoir voulu l'affronter. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Ladybug était une porteuse de Miraculous. Il était évident que son Akumatisation ne se déroulerait pas comme celle du quidam moyen.

Cela laissait un peu de temps à Chat Noir, qui se sentait de seconde en seconde redevenir Adrien face à sa propre impuissance à régler la situation. Son esprit tournait en rond comme un chat en cage. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ralentir la transformation ? Le fait que Ladybug soit transformée ? Le fait que l'Akuma avait infecté un Lucky Charm, objet destiné à disparaître ? Le Miraculous de Ladybug ?

La boucle d'oreille n'avait pas cessé de biper, bien au contraire : elle émettait des sons de manière anarchique, comme si le précieux bijou avait compris l'urgence de la situation.

Instinctivement, il tendit sa main gantée vers l'oreille de Ladybug, mais il stoppa son geste alors que ses doigts touchaient la surface lisse du bijou. Non. Il ne devait pas. Tout en lui lui hurlait de le faire, mais il ne devait pas.

Pas maintenant.

Ladybug poussa un nouveau cri, et Chat Noir se sentit littéralement déchiré de l'intérieur. Quand soudain, il crut halluciner.

« _Chat Noir !_ »

Une petite voix suraigüe appelait son nom. Une petite voix qui venait... de la boucle d'oreille.

« _Chat Noir ! C'est moi ! Le Kwami de Ma... de Machinette !_ »

Le jeune héros tiqua. Le Kwami de la coccinelle. Adrien avait pratiquement oublié son absence, alors que techniquement, la petite créature avait assisté à tout ce qui s'était déroulé entre Ladybug et lui cette semaine.

Il fit de son mieux pour se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination. Il était Chat Noir, il était un super-héros. Il avait une jolie fille à sauver – et la créature magique dans sa boucle d'oreille lui adressait la parole à travers le bijou.

Il espéra de toutes ses forces que le Kwami avait une solution, car il commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir.

« _Je ne peux pas parler très longtemps à travers le Miraculous, Chat Noir... mais il faut que tu enlèves cette boucle d'oreille à Ladybug, et très vite !_

- **Hein ? Impossible, nos identités secrètes !**

- _Si ma porteuse se laisse convaincre par le Papillon et qu'elle lui remet le Miraculous de la coccinelle, tu la découvriras dans des conditions que tu ne préfères pas savoir !_

- **Ladybug ? Se laisser convaincre par le Papillon ? Ce n'est pas po...** »

La boucle d'oreille le fit taire en émettant des sons de plus en plus stridents, alors que Ladybug se crispait de plus en plus autour de sa balance.

« _Personne mieux que toi sait que Ladybug peut aussi être une jeune fille fragile, pas vrai ?..._ » fit la voix dans le Miraculous.

Chat Noir crut déceler une pointe de regret dans cette petite voix trop sérieuse. Son ton déterminé lui rappelait Ladybug, et pourtant, le Kwami avait raison. Après toutes ces nuits passées ensemble, il avait pu voir que Ladybug était une fille comme les autres, avec ses troubles, ses peines – bref, tout ce qu'adoraient les Akumas.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

C'était bien pour ça qu'il aimait...

« _Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan_ , annonça le Kwami en l'arrachant à sa réflexion. _Lucky Charm !_ »

Une lumière engloba la boucle d'oreille, avant qu'un bandeau rouge à pois noir ne retombe dans la main de Chat Noir.

« **Bande-toi les yeux avec ça, puis enlève-lui les boucles d'oreilles.** »

Le Kwami de la coccinelle dût saisir l'hésitation silencieuse de Chat Noir, car il ajouta :

« _Tu as réussi à la comprendre dans le noir pendant tout ce temps. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à la sauver de la même façon._ »

Cette phrase d'encouragement acheva de convaincre le jeune héros, qui s'exécuta. Voilà. Il était dans le noir complet ; et encore une fois, il allait devoir tirer Ladybug – non, Machinette – de ses cauchemars.

Il tendit les mains devant lui, et atteint rapidement les oreilles de sa coéquipière. Les boucles d'oreilles furent rapidement ôtées de ses lobes, et il entendit la voix du Kwami éreinté de Ladybug le féliciter :

« **Bien joué, Chat Noir.**

- **Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant**? »

Comme si elle l'avait entendue depuis son hélicoptère, la voix de Nadia Chamack se fit entendre dans la radio sous les toits.

 ** _« En direct de l'hélicoptère survolant actuellement la rue Gotlib ! En dépit de leur victoire, nos semblent en mauvaise posture. Ladybug n'est pas avec Chat Noir, qui se tient seul, les yeux visiblement bandés, et... Oh, mais que se passe-t-il ?_** »

Chat Noir, tous ses sens en éveil, entendit un bruissement dans son dos. Ce n'était clairement pas l'hélicoptère qui était en cause. Des pas lents résonnèrent sur l'ardoise du toit, à chaque fois accompagnés par un tintement métallique.

La balance.

« **Ladybug ?** fit doucement Chat Noir.

- **Il n'y a plus de Ladybug. Je suis Lady Cauchemar, voici comment le Papillon m'a baptisée.** »

Voilà. On y était.

« **Serait-ce un nouvel Akumatisé ? Quel costume étrange, on dirait des flammes noires... Et que veut-donc dire cette balance ? A moins que... Le Lucky Charm...** » continuait à commenter Nadia Chamack, qui semblait à peine y croire.

Chat Noir entendit Lady Cauchemar tourner la tête, tandis que la voix de l'animatrice glapissait :

« **_Attention !_** »

Il y eût un nouveau bruissement, qui partit en hauteur, puis la voix de la présentatrice reprit de plus belle :

« **_C'est... C'est affreux ! Notre caméraman vient d'être touché par une très étrange salve de flammes provenant de la balance, et il vient de s'effondrer, endormi, comme terrassé par un rêve atroce..._** »

Chat Noir porta la main à son bâton.

**« Je comprends que tu manques de sommeil, ma Lady, mais depuis l'apparition de Cracheur de Feu, les Parisiens font suffisamment de cauchemars comme ça.**

- **Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça fait, chaton ?** »

Le ton de Lady Cauchemar était atrocement neutre. Elle n'avait pas ce ton dément que pouvaient arborer les Akumatisés, trop soulagés de pouvoir enfin exprimer leur frustration.

Non. Elle semblait juste avoir perdu toute volonté, et ça la rendait d'autant plus menaçante.

« **Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais rêvé que de toi, ma Lady.** » murmura-t-il avec un demi-sourire amer, avant de tourner sur lui-même, son bâton faisant office de bouclier.

Il entendit la balance grincer de manière sordide, et il comprit. Elle servait à juger. Elle servait à déterminer qui méritait de subir un cauchemar ou non.

« **Je ne te crois pas** , annonça Lady Cauchemar. **Tu ne me dis pas la vérité.**

- **Nous ne jouons pas à notre petit jeu de l'autre nuit...** » commença Chat Noir.

Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui arriver par la gauche, et il esquiva, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber dans le vide au passage.

« **...Alors pourquoi mentirais-je ?** reprit-il laborieusement.

- **Parce que tu en aimes une autre. Tu aimes Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

- **Mais Marinette et toi...** »

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit une nouvelle salve de flammes lui arriver dessus. Même si leur conversation semblait des plus banales, elle ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit.

« **_Incroyable !_** faisait la voix de Nadia Chamack au loin. **_Alors que les théories fleurissent sur les réseaux sociaux quant à une potentielle akumatisation de Ladybug, Lady Cauchemar et Chat Noir sont en plein affrontement sur les toits ! Mais comment Chat Noir va-t-il faire, les yeux bandés ? Pour l'instant, sa stratégie semble plutôt défensive, et il semble hésiter à attaquer son adversaire. Serait-elle vraiment une forme akumatisée de Ladybug ? Oh mon Dieu, il va tomber des toits !_** »

Non, il ne tombait pas. Il distrayait Lady Cauchemar, le temps de réfléchir.

Comment faire ? Son Miraculous bipait de plus en plus. Il avait déjà usé de son Cataclysme contre Cracheur de Feu. Impossible d'approcher de la balance où s'était caché le papillon maudit sans approcher de Machi... de Lady Cauchemar.

« **_Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin ! Chat Noir est acculé !_** »

Le jeune héros arrivait en effet au bout de sa barre d'immeubles ; sans une seule idée pour se sortir de cette situation désespérée.

« **Fini de jouer, Chat Noir.** » fit la voix terriblement neutre de sa Lady.

C'était un vrai cauchemar...

Cauchemar. Le mot le fit tiquer. Toute la semaine, il s'était battu contre ceux de Ladybug, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Des images de larmes, puis de rires sur un balcon dansèrent devant ses paupières closes à cause du bandeau.

« **Ma Lady... Avant que je n'aille rejoindre les grands chats de ce monde au paradis, puis-je faire une dernière plaisanterie, en hommage au bon vieux temps ?** »

Seul le silence, si on omettait le battement régulier des pales de l'hélicoptère de la télévision, lui répondit. Il devait saisir sa chance.

« **Sais-tu comment l'on devrait m'appeler si je me mettais à éteindre les feux qui ravagent Paris à ce moment précis ?**

- ** _Oh mon dieu, Chat Noir divague complètement !_** s'affola la voix de Nadia Chamack, en spectatrice attentive.

- **Un chat peur pompier ! Tu as compris ?** »

Ne pas voir le visage de Ladybug était une véritable torture. Allait-elle le pousser du toit ? Lui faire subir un cauchemar ? Continuer à l'écouter ?

Il sentait ses mains trembler autour de son bâton lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau sa chance.

« **Plus classique. Que réclame un chat lorsqu'il rentre dans une pharmacie ? Un sirop pour matou !** »

Nouveau silence. Il lui semblait interminable, quand soudain, la voix de Nadia Chamak s'imposa comme celle de la providence :

« ** _Non, est-ce que... Chers téléspectateurs, je crois bien que... la super-vilaine... sourit ?_** »

Chat Noir s'accrocha à cette bribe d'espoir comme un naufragé à son radeau, mais il se sentit vaciller quand la voix neutre de Lady Cauchemar lui répondit :

« **Ton humour laisse vraiment à désirer.**

- **Tu étais meilleur public quand on jouait à nos petits jeux dans le noir, Machinette.**

- **Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas Ma...** »

Chat Noir l'entendit pousser un grognement frustré. Le Papillon devait enrager, à être si près du but ; et devait l'inciter à passer à l'attaque.

« **Ne m'appelle pas... Ne m'appelle pas Machi...** gronda péniblement Lady Cauchemar.

- **Machinette. Ma Machinette.** »

Il marqua une pause.

**« Celle que j'aime, avec ses doutes, sa maladresse, ses contradictions.**

- **Chat Noir, je...** »

La voix perdait de son imperturbable neutralité, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait vie, Chat Noir reprenait espoir. Quand soudain...

 ** _« Que se passe-t-il ?_** s'écria la voix de Nadia Chamak. **_Chat Noir tombe ! Oh mon Dieu !_**

- **Non !** » s'écria la voix de Ladybug – pas celle de Lady Cauchemar.

_Maintenant._

Chat Noir s'agrippa au bas qu'elle avait instinctivement tendu vers lui – et d'un geste expert, il s'en servit pour revenir sur le toit. A présent, c'était Lady Cauchemar qui était à sa place, sur le bord, tandis qu'il la tenait contre lui. Exactement comme ces nuits-là.

« **_Chers téléspectateurs, quel suspens insoutenable ! Chat Noir vient d'arracher son bandeau, mais pourquoi garde-t-il les yeux fermés ?_** »

Il n'avait pas eu ses cinq nuits avec Ladybug. Est-ce que s'il avait été là jusqu'au bout, l'akumatisation n'aurait pas eu lieu ? Il était trop tard pour se poser la question.

Il se demanda ce qu'il verrait s'il ouvrait les yeux, là, tout de suite. Les téléspectateurs, à cause du caméraman plongé dans ses cauchemars, ne pouvaient que se raccrocher qu'à la voix de Nadia pour assister aux évènements. Pourtant, dans son cas, il savait qu'il la reconnaîtrait dès qu'il ouvrirait les paupières.

Mais avait-il seulement vraiment besoin de voir pour confirmer cette intuition qui le taraudait depuis maintenant un bon moment ?

« **Chat Noir...** »

La voix de la fille entre ses bras le fit sursauter. Elle n'était plus neutre du tout.

« **Si tu es vraiment amoureux de cette fille, est-ce que tu pourrais prétendre que c'est elle qui est ma place ? Juste cinq minutes...** »

La dernière fois, Marinette avait justifié cette demande par un désir d'être fixée quant à ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Adrien. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien lui qui était fixé quant à son intuition. Quant à ses sentiments, eh bien...

Il posa sa main sur la balance infectée par l'Akuma. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Non, il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin dans la chambre, il n'en avait pas eu besoin dans ce placard à balais. Et à présent, il n'en avait toujours pas besoin.

Il savait.

« **Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de prétendre ?** »

Quelque part, il entendit vaguement Nadia Chamack hurler qu'il venait d'embrasser Ladybug. Mais à présent, tout deux étaient loin, très loin de tout ça.


	12. Chapitre 12 - FIN

« **...Et tu dis que l'Akuma s'est auto-détruit ?** demanda Marinette.

- **Je te le dis comme je l'ai vu ! Tout Paris était en délire, tu aurais dû voir ça !** s'extasia Alya en posant un carton au sol.

- **J'étais... J'étais dans un autre centre d'évacuation.** » mentit-elle.

Marinette posa un nouveau carton sur son lit, sur lequel se déposaient les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Elle prit une une grande inspiration. Deux jours après l'incident que lui racontait Alya, sa chambre au-dessus de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng sentait bon le neuf et le pain frais, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

« **Et... Et ensuite ?**

- **Tu étais réfugiée dans les égouts, ou quoi ?** s'étonna sa meilleure amie. **Ladybug est revenue à elle comme par magie. Elle a regardé Chat Noir qui entre temps lui avait remis ses boucles d'oreilles, puis elle a lancé ses coccinelles magiques grâce au bandeau que portait son partenaire ! Le baiser de notre chaton national a dû la revigorer, car jamais je n'ai vu un effet aussi réparateur. Paris croulait sous les flammes, la destruction, et puis la seconde d'après, pouf, plus rien ! Plus de blessés, plus de maisons détruites, même plus un petit nuage de fumée ! Quelqu'un dans le centre d'évacuation a même dit que ça sentait les fleurs.** »

 _Les fleurs, rien que ça..._ songea Marinette.

Alya remit quelques babioles en place sur la coiffeuse, tandis que sa meilleure amie observait ses yeux luire derrière ses lunettes dans le miroir. Alors c'était comme ça que ça s'était terminé... A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas très bien de tout. Seules quelques images remontaient lentement à la surface – et la plupart impliquaient Chat Noir.

Les souvenirs qu'elle détenait de cet après-midi infernal reprenaient après sa détransformation, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé ses parents morts d'inquiétude face à sa disparition. Marinette n'avait jamais autant pleuré. A vrai dire, elle avait encore du mal à cacher à Alya l'effet que lui faisait son récit.

« **Donc... Tu n'en veux pas à Ladybug ? Tu sais, pour s'être laissée... enfin, voilà...**

- **Eh bien... Je ne pensais qu'il était possible que Ladybug soit Akumatisée, mais...** »

Marinette pinça les lèvres.

« **...Mais d'un autre côté, comme j'ai été transformée en super-vilaine, moi aussi... Je trouve que ça nous rapproche ! Elle est bel et bien une humaine comme nous tous, après tout !** compléta Alya. **Hé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me sautes dessus, tout à coup ?** »

Pour seule réponse, Marinette se contenta de serrer sa meilleure amie contre son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'Alya la laisserait tomber ? Que ce fut pour Marinette ou Ladybug, elle représentait une source de soutien infini.

Tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser étouffer par toute cette affection subite, Alya jeta un œil vers l'unique carton qu'elles n'avaient pas déballé au cours de cette journée de ré-emménagement, celui que Marinette avait abandonné sur son lit.

« **Allez, plus que celui-là, et on aura fini de tout réinstaller !...** annonça-t-elle en récupérant la boîte. **Hé, mais c'est...** »

Elle extirpa la seule chose qui subsistait au fond du carton avec un sourire presque nostalgique.

« **Tu ne la réaccroches pas ? Sans ça à ton mur, ta chambre n'est plus vraiment ta chambre, pas vrai ? »**

Alya tourna le regard et la photo qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts vers Marinette. Cette dernière fut confrontée aux yeux verts et fixés sur papier glacé d'Adrien – l'unique photo de lui qui avait survécu au premier incendie, celle qu'elle avait consulté avant ce fameux rendez-vous au bar à chats, et qui ne lui avait été d'aucun conseil.

Marinette considéra l'espace où la photo – enfin, les très nombreuses photos – se trouvaient avant. Sa chambre avait pratiquement retrouvé son aspect initial, exactement comme avant Cracheur de Feu. Il n'y avait que ce vide au mur qui lui rappelait que quelque chose avait changé.

Est-ce que c'était forcément une mauvaise chose ?

« **Bon, puisque que tu ne me réponds pas, je vais la remettre au mur...**

- **Attends !** l'arrêta Marinette.

- **Quoi, tu veux qu'on en réimprime d'autres ? Tu as peur que cette photo se sente seule ?** »

Elle arracha la photo des mains d'Alya, l'observant intensément. La photo lui rendit son regard d'une manière joviale et atrocement fixe.

Réaccrocher la photo ? Ne pas réaccrocher la photo ?

Elle chercha du mieux possible l'étincelle qui l'animait lorsqu'elle voyait Adrien, celle qui semblait la faire bourdonner d'énergie au point d'en embrouiller ses pensées. Mais à force d'examiner les yeux verts sur la photo, elle réalisa qu'elle avait juste une envie : prendre un marqueur les entourer d'un masque. Un masque noir. A peu de choses près, Adrien ressemblait vraiment à... Non, impossible.

Ça y est, elle était folle. Elle voyait Chat Noir partout.

« **Marinette ?** l'appela Alya.

 **-Argh !** »

Comme si la photo l'avait brûlée, elle la jeta brutalement dans le carton, avant de le refermer comme pour y enfermer un monstre. Alya lui lança un regard à la fois inquisiteur et amusé en la voyant à moitié affalée sur la boîte :

« **Alors on ne la remet pas au mur ?... Non... Ne me dis pas que...**

- **C'est... C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

- **Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Adrien, et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?** »

Une étincelle de reproche traversa le regard doré d'Alya, avant qu'elle ne se penche vers Marinette d'un air de conspiratrice.

« **C'est qui ?**

**-H-Hé, tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Nino, ce soir ?**

- **Ne change pas de sujet ? Qui a remplacé Adrien ?**

- **Il ne faudrait pas te mettre en retard ! Regarde, le soleil se couche déjà, il fait drôlement sombre et...** »

S'ensuivit une bataille vaine où Marinette tentait de pousser une Alya bien trop curieuse vers la porte. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à la pousser dans l'embrasure, elle n'eût pas d'autre choix que de passer aux aveux.

« **Il... Il n'a pas vraiment remplacé Adrien, d'accord ? Adrien est irremplaçable, enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, mais... eh bien, il est arrivé à s'immiscer dans ma tête et il n'en est plus sorti, alors on ne peut pas dire qu'il a vraiment remplacé Adrien, parce qu'il a pris une place à lui tout seul, et donc... eh bien, tu m'as comprise.**

- **Non.** »

Marinette poussa un grognement de dépit. C'était pourtant très clair, non ? Enfin, à peu de choses près.

« **Marinette, Marinette, Marinette...** soupira Alya. **Quand tu te sentiras prête, est-ce que tu me diras qui c'est ?**

- **Bien sûr !** affirma-t-elle, même si Marinette se demandait comment ne pas infliger une syncope à Alya en lui apprenant de qui il s'agissait si elle le faisait un jour.

- **Très bien ! Alors je m'en vais, j'attendrai ce moment-là. Hé ! Pourquoi tu me sautes à nouveau-dessus ?**

- **Parce que tu es la meilleure, Alya !** »

Une fois la porte refermée sur la créatrice du Ladyblog, Tikki jaillit de la poche de Marinette et hocha la tête.

« **Décidément, heureusement qu'Alya est là, pas vrai ?** »

Sa porteuse hocha distraitement la tête, mais toute son attention était déjà dirigée vers le carton où la photo d'Adrien était enfermée. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle commença à s'approcher lentement de la boîte.

Il fallait prendre une décision.

Adrien avait été si gentil, si compréhensif face à sa frayeur de l'incendie. Il avait fait en sorte de la mettre en sécurité avant de partir chercher des secours. Il n'était pas qu'un garçon à la beauté resplendissante, intelligent et doué en à peu près tout ce qui pouvait exister sur terre. Il était plus que ça.

Et pourtant...

Il y avait Chat Noir. Le bagou de Chat Noir. Les mauvaises blagues de Chat Noir. La dévotion de Chat Noir. La précipitation de Chat Noir. L'audace de Chat Noir. Dans ses qualités comme ses défauts, elle y trouvait toujours quelque chose à apprécier, comme des surprises à découvrir au fil du temps.

« **A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Marinette ? Est-ce que tu vas ressortir cette photo de son carton, finalement ?**

- **Je me disais que ce serait presque plus simple si Chat Noir et Adrien étaient la même personne, finalement. En plus, tu as vu comme ils se ressemblent ? Tout à l'heure, quand je regardais la photo d'Adrien, j'ai vraiment cru que...**

- **Cru quoi ?**

- **Eh bien... Je ne sais pas. Ça paraît fou, mais...** »

Marinette reposa la photo dans le carton et Tikki lui sourit, voletant au niveau de son visage. Le Kwami était assez intelligent pour comprendre les implications que contenait ce geste.

« **Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurais plus à subir tes listes des qualités d'Adrien ? Ni à t'aider à établir son emploi du temps pour pouvoir mieux croiser son chemin ? Ou encore...** demanda innocemment Tikki.

- **Hé ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Enfin... Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à m'y aider !** protesta-t-elle.

- **Je plaisante, Marinette. Peu importe qui tu aimes pourvu que ça te rende heureuse !** » lui lança son Kwami en se pelotonnant contre ses doigts.

Marinette lui caressa gentiment la tête. Pendant un temps, elle avait cru qu'être Akumatisée serait synonyme de devoir rendre son Miraculous... mais finalement, Tikki s'était montrée particulièrement compréhensive – et efficace, puisqu'en coordonnant ses efforts avec Chat Noir, elle avait tout fait pour dissimuler l'identité secrète aux yeux du Papillon.

Quand Marinette s'était répandue en remerciements et en excuses, Tikki avait simplement répondu : « _C'est parce que tu as su résister suffisamment longtemps à l'influence du Papillon que j'ai pu communiquer avec Chat Noir. Le fait d'avoir un Miraculous n'y était pour rien. Tu as résisté de longues minutes !_ »

Tikki, Chat Noir, Alya... Ils s'étaient tous mobilisés pour l'aider à sortir du cauchemar. Rien qu'à cette idée, Marinette se sentait rayonner de joie, à tel point qu'elle pressentait pouvoir repousser les Akuma à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« **Alors, est-ce que tu veux imprimer des photos de Chat Noir pour remplacer celles d'Adrien ?** suggéra joyeusement son Kwami.

- **Hm... Non.**

- **Hein ? Tu es malade, Marinette ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

- **Hé !** protesta-t-elle en chatouillant Tikki. **Je vais parfaitement bien, mieux que ça, même ! Seulement... Il reste une question.**

- **Quoi donc ?** »

Avant de rejoindre son lit, Marinette observa soucieusement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de travail d'imagination pour se figurer en tant que Ladybug. A un masque près, son alter-ego et elle étaient pratiquement identiques... et pourtant, si différentes en caractère. Alors...

« **Puisque Chat Noir a embrassé Marinette et Ladybug... De qui est-il amoureux, finalement ?**

- **Hm, bonne question. Il faudrait peut-être lui demander ?** » fit une voix provenant de la fenêtre au-dessus de son lit et qui n'était clairement pas celle de Tikki.

Le Kwami bondit à l'intérieur d'une boîte à maquillage sur la coiffeuse, et Marinette manqua de dégringoler de l'échelle qui lui permettait de regagner son lit. Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par une main gantée.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le cerveau de l'adolescente se mette en ébullition. Est-ce qu'il avait vu Tikki ? Si oui, c'était une catastrophe. Si non, c'était une double-catastrophe. Est-ce qu'il allait penser qu'elle parlait toute seule ? Qu'elle était folle ?

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre Tikki soupirer depuis sa cachette.

« **Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

- **Je suis allée vérifier que ma princesse avait bien regagné sa tour,** répondit-il avec son habituel sourire espiègle.

- **T-Ta princesse ? Mais...** » bafouilla Marinette.

Chat Noir l'aida à se remettre correctement sur l'échelle pour qu'elle puisse le rejoindre au sommet. Ils avaient fait ce geste des centaines de fois, lorsqu'elle était Ladybug, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas transformée par inadvertance.

Après avoir touché son visage, et bel et bien confirmé qu'elle ne portait pas son masque, elle manqua à nouveau de tomber de l'échelle quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une boîte de chocolats en forme de pattes de chats. Elle eut une impression de déjà-vu.

« **Vu que tu réemménages dans ta maison, on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une pendaison de crémaillère... mais ça se fête, pas vrai ?**

- **Je, heu...** »

Elle toisa alternativement la boîte de chocolats et Chat Noir, qui s'était assis sur son lit comme s'il était chez lui. Encore une fois, elle eut la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ; si ce n'est que techniquement, elle n'était pas la même fille.

Il ne manquait pas d'air !

« **Dis, heu... Chat Noir...**

- **Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir à côté de moi pour déguster tes chocolats ?**

- **Hein ? Ah, euh, si, j'adorerais, mais... enfin, non ! Non ! J'ai regardé la télé, l'autre jour, comme tout le monde ! Tu as embrassé Ladybug !**

- **Ah, ça ?** »

Ça ? ça ? C'est comme ça qu'il qualifiait ce baiser qu'Alya avait décrit comme le baiser de l'année ? Marinette en fit presque retomber sa boîte de chocolats.

« **Quoi, ça ?** gronda-t-elle. **C'est Ladybug, non ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ?**

- **Tu es drôlement bien renseignée, dis-moi...** nota-t-il avec un sourire qui n'inspirait rien de bon à l'adolescente.

- **Je, heu... Tout le monde sait que tu es amoureux de Ladybug ! Tout le monde le sait puisque tu l'as embrassée devant tout Paris, en direct à la télévision ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux ! »**

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Marinette n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle piquait une crise de jalousie envers... elle-même. Ça semblait irréaliste – et pourtant, Ladybug et elle étaient tellement différentes. Ladybug était plus agile, moins maladroite, plus sûre d'elle, toujours prête à se sacrifier pour son prochain. Marinette avait l'impression d'être tout l'inverse. Et pourtant, c'était la version sans le masque que Chat Noir avait embrassé la première. Pendant un temps, elle en avait presque cru qu'il préférait cette version pleine de défauts d'elle-même à son très glorieux alter-ego. Mais comment Chat Noir aurait pu découvrir cette version de la super-héroïne bien-aimée de tout Paris ? A quel moment ?

Son regard retomba sur la boîte de chocolats, puis sur le lit où Chat Noir était assis.

_Non. Si ? Non... Impossible que... Non, impossible._

Durant toute cette réflexion, Chat Noir l'observait penser avec un plaisir non-dissimulé. Finalement, il tendit la main vers elle.

« **Tu réfléchis trop, Marinette. Si tu viens t'asseoir près de moi, je te promets de ne pas trop ronronner.**

- **Je... Je casse tout ce que touche, tu sais ?** lui répondit-t-elle dans un état second.

- **Je sais.**

- **Je suis parfois égoïste.**

- **Je sais.**

- **Je suis jalouse et parfois un peu méchante gratuitement.**

- **Je sais.**

- **Mais à cause de ces défauts, j'ai été...** »

_Akumatisée. Et pourtant, tu m'as quand même embrassée._

« **Je sais.** »

La main de Chat Noir était toujours tendue vers elle. Marinette lâcha un soupir, avant de la saisir. Finalement, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre. La lumière du jour avait pratiquement totalement disparu. Ils regardaient le plafond, mais leurs doigts restaient entrelacés.

Marinette ferma les yeux. En dépit de tout le trouble qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait envie de dire, elle savait que si elle s'endormait maintenant, elle ne ferait pas de cauchemars. Pas quand il était là.

« **Lady Cauchemar a brisé la caméra de la télévision, ce jour-là** , fit doucement Chat Noir. **Le baiser n'a pas été filmé."**

Marinette se redressa brutalement sur le lit. 

- **C'est le récit audio de Nadia Chamack qui a permis aux Parisiens de savoir que j'avais embrassé Ladybug.** » compléta le héros masqué.

_Mais alors... Mais alors..._

Chat Noir se redressa à son tour et posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer :

« **Et maintenant, deux vérités, un mensonge. J'aime autant Marinette Dupain-Cheng que Ladybug, tu avais une photo de moi accrochée au mur de ta chambre jusqu'à il y a peu, et je jure solennellement de ne plus faire de mauvais de jeux de mots sur les chats et les coccinelles si tu réussis à deviner où est le mensonge.**

- **Je n'ai jamais eu de photos de toi sur le mur !... Enfin, je... _Non ?_** »

Des défauts uniques, des qualités en commun. L'envie de dessiner un masque sur la photo d'Adrien. Sa voix qui ressemblait tant à celle de Chat Noir. Le souhait qu'ils soient une seule et même personne. _Et il insinuait que..._

« **Et non, encore perdu !** railla le héros félin. **Décidément, tu es autant mauvaise menteuse que tu es mauvaise à ce jeu...** »

Marinette sentit son monde vaciller quand Chat Noir marqua une légère pause.

« **...Ma Lady.** »

A cause de l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait pas distinguer le sourire de Chat Noir. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas non plus percevoir son visage écarlate, au bord de l'explosion de larmes, de joie, et d'à peu près tous les sentiments recensés en ce monde. Marinette sentait juste la main de Chat Noir sur sa joue. Elle n'était plus gantée. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

Ils savaient.

A croire que les masques tombaient mieux dans le noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !


End file.
